Polos opuestos
by Izumi Eien
Summary: -Seré...- Trago grueso y con dificultad solo aquellos vocablos que le costaban-Pa…dre , Hina-chan está embarazada, de veras … Por alguno minutos un silencio muy incómodo invadió la residencial Uchiha , ¿una familia? Su muy idiota amigo tendría una hija o hijo con Hinata Hyuga… -Road to Ninja- 100% SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?
1. Chapter 1

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas:** Sasuhina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Drama – Romance- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road To Ninja

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

* * *

><p>Desde hace mucho se sabe, que la paz vuelve descuidada a las personas todo tal como lo dijo él, había pasado 1 año exactamente después del fin de la 4ta guerra ninja. Luego de prácticamente un milagro Sasuke y Naruto lograron vencer a Madara Uchiha…"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que soportaras esto? te juzgaran por tu sangre, tu sangre Uchiha. Pronto entenderás lo que significa que el mundo te dé la espalda… entonces , no cometas los errores que yo" Hasta ese momento Sasuke había pensado que Madara había recapacitado al final, que ese Tsukiyomi donde Sasuke tomo el lugar de su hermano lo había hecho cambiar y ahora que moría por fin era libre del odio, pero se equivocó, "Sé que completaras lo que yo falle… sé que tu serás mucho peor que yo…" , aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del fantasma de los Uchiha. Sasuke lo observo fijamente mientras este desaparecía en el olvido. "Te equivocas, Sasuke no será como tú de veras.", fue la respuesta inmediata de Naruto.<p>

Después que Madara desapareciera, Sasuke había regresado a Konoha, junto a Naruto y Sakura. Con sorpresa vio que su torpe amigo ya tenía novia y que la propia Sakura también tenía sus pretendientes. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el tiempo que estuvo fuera. Naruto a pesar que estaba siendo entrenado por Tsunade para recibir el título de Hokage, siempre se daba tiempo de ir a buscarlo, igual Sakura. Naruto había aceptado los sentimientos de Hinata Hyuga y ambos llevaban casi 11 meses de relación, Sakura por otro lado, recibía visitas constantes de un ninja de Suna.

Con el tiempo, a pesar que no lo deseara y admitiera. Comenzó a sentirse solo nuevamente. Para él era ridículo sentir así, pero era inevitable sentir un vacío en él. Durante toda su vida vivió buscando vengarse de su hermano, luego en acabar con Konoha, objetivo que fue rechazado por él mismo. Su vida era aburrida, las misiones eran sencillas desde que la paz reinaba.

-Tsk

Chasqueo la lengua, aburrido tendría que ir a la oficina de Tsunade. Él sabía que sería otra aburrida misión y posiblemente iría solo.

-Teme…

Una de las cosas que odiaba más que la monotonía de su vida era que Naruto entrara a su casa sin tocar. Iba a largarlo, pero se abstuvo al verlo con una cara de preocupación, normalmente estaría gritando como idiota, al menos para Sasuke, eso era lo que él solía hacer.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?

-Seré...- Trago grueso y con dificultad solo aquellos vocablos que le costaban-Pa…dre , Hina-chan está embarazada, de veras …

Por alguno minutos un silencio muy incómodo invadió la residencial Uchiha , ¿una familia? Su muy idiota amigo tendría una hija o hijo con Hinata Hyuga… No sabía que era más incómodo imaginar a Naruto como un padre o imaginar a Naruto abusando de la inocente Hyuga.

-¿Y? – Fue lo único que logro responder, tratando de no lucir asombrado.

-No sé qué hacer… no me siento listo de veras- Con lo dicho Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabes que hacer?- Lo tomo del cuello, inmediatamente sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno tomaba forma en sus ojos- Debes casarte con ella, y responsabilizarte de ese niño.

-Lo se…pero su padre, cuando se entere de veras. ¡Estaré muerto de veras!

-Hmph- Lo soltó y camino hacia la puerta – Eres patético, dobe.

-¡Teme, eres mi mejor amigo de veras! ¡Ayúdame de veras!

-Debiste seguir con tu mano – Con mucho desde y fastidio lo miro – Dobe…

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué era lo que más le frustraba? La estúpida reacción de Naruto o tal vez la pena que sentía por la Hyuga. Quien pensaría que Naruto formaría una familia tan rápido, durante ese año Sasuke no había tenido ningún progreso en la aldea, tal como dijo Madara mucho lo miraban con odio, otros con miedo… Incluso algunos de sus compañeros, aquellos con los que rindió el examen chunin hace mucho, ya no lo veían igual.<p>

Con muchos pensamientos confusos, caminaba hacia la oficina de la hokage. Realmente Madara tenía razón… aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pronto terminaría hartándose de esta situación.

-Bienvenido Sasuke, tengo una misión para ti- Informo Tsunade al ver a Sasuke, entrar a su oficina. Ella noto el fastidio en los ojos del ultimo Uchiha- ¿Sucede algo?

-Hmph , nada.- Dio un suspiro - ¿De qué trata la misión?

-Es sencillo, deberás llevar estos documentos hacia a Suna- Entre los pergaminos- De paso, pídele a Sakura que regrese pronto.

-Entendido, partiré mañana temprano.

Salió inmediatamente de la oficina de la hokage, ¿Desde cuándo era su recadero? Por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a encontrar que todo lo de la villa era negativo. Comenzaba a notar, que por donde el pasada, muchos aldeanos se alejaban. Los niños que jugaban se detenían para dejarlo pasar. ¿Así se sintió Madara?

Comenzó aumentar el paso, necesitaba estar solo un buen rato. De seguro en su casa seguiría el idiota de Naruto tratando de asimilar su paternidad… Incluso el idiota que estuvo toda su vida solo, formaría una familia. Durante su larga caminata, decidió entrar al antiguo territorio Uchiha. Donde encontraban las tumbas de su familia y también la de su hermano. Aquellas calles silenciosas y desoladas lo irritaban aún más… la suciedad del lugar era evidente con tanto tiempo abandonada. Durante el camino escucho algunos sollozos ¿Quién se atrevía a entrar a sus territorios?

Cambio de dirección hacia de donde veían aquellos sollozos, ya se encontraba fastidiado, ahora estaba molesto. Como se atrevían a entrar en un lugar tan sagrado para él.

-Hmph

Sin duda nunca pensó encontrarse con ella, sentada en ese antiguo parque llorando. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Y ¿Por qué lloraba? Bueno, tratando de tranquilizar su ira, considero que quien no lloraría de estar embarazada de un idiota como el rubio de ojos azules que tenía por mejor amigo.

-¿Eh?- La heredera del clan Hyuga, se sonrojo y escondió su rostro al ver al Uchiha, que la observaba con cierto desprecio- Lo siento, yo me iré inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

-Pues… es algo incómodo, será mejor que Naruto-kun te lo diga.

-Tsk- Si alguna vez creyó que Hinata era la más madura de esa relación, se equivoco estaba igual de asustada que el dobe, que molesto era para Sasuke. Dios los crea idiotas y ellos se juntan.- Pensé que eras más lista, ya veo que lo idiota se contagia.

-No hables así de Naruto-kun – Se detuvo, al menos defendía al idiota de su novio – Entonces ya lo sabes...- Bajo la mirada nuevamente.- Tengo miedo…

-Hmph- ¿Miedo a tener una familia?- Son un par de idiotas. Esa criatura no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres tan tontos como ustedes.

-No digas eso…- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse ¿Sasuke estaba siendo muy duro? – Nosotros, no pensamos que pasaría…

-Siendo pena por ese bebe –Respondió ahora enfurecido - ¿No pensaron que pasaría? Ambos ya tienen 18 años ¿No? Deberían atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Lo siento- Respondió apenada al borde de las lágrimas- Yo… yo amo a este bebe. Solo tengo un poco de miedo, no quiero decepcionar a mi padre de nuevo… no quiero que me tenga como la sombra de Hanabi-chan de nuevo…Yo si quiero formar una familia con Naruto-kun

¿La sombra de su hermana?, ese pensamiento recorrió la mente de Sasuke por varios minutos. Vivir bajo la sombra de su hermana. Por un instante olvido ese detalle.

- Yo no sé cómo decirle a mi padre… no sé qué me pasara luego. Solo quiero poder criarlo junto a Naruto-kun.

-Es un idiota con suerte- Soltó Sasuke inconscientemente.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo, ¿Cómo lograste entrar al distrito Uchiha?- Pregunto.

-Bueno…veras Naruto-kun dijo que si nos veían entrar a su apartamento sería un escándalo… y como nadie pasaba por el distrito Uchiha… sería un buen lugar para…

-Ese maldito degenerado – Sasuke nuevamente enfureció – Ya no me tiene ningún respeto…

-Lo siento.

-Olvídalo, mañana te dejare viuda.

Comenzó a marcharse del lugar… por alguna extrañaba razón sentía que ese vacío que tenía dentro de él, se agrando aún más.

-no... Nosotros queremos que tú seas el padrino.- Alcanzo a escuchar el último grito de la Hyuga.

.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó temprano, se dirigía hacia la entrada de la aldea para seguir su camino hacia Suna , en su mente se pregunta cómo le habría ido a ese par de idiotas enamorados. ¿Estarán bien? , en realidad no les preocupaban ellos, su único interés era esa criatura… Tal vez le compraría algo en su regreso de Suna. Anoche antes de dormir había golpeado a Naruto por usar el distrito Uchiha como motel. Y también había aceptado ser el padrino de su hijo.<p>

-hmph

Salió de la aldea a toda velocidad, normalmente el viaje tomaría mucho tiempo pero el planeaba llegar a Suna al medio día. Si bien no era tan rápido como el 4to Hokage o el 2do. Tenía la velocidad suficiente para lograr su objetivo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Una gran luz se formó en el medio el bosque cubriendo todo a su paso, Sasuke inmediatamente activo su Sharingan mientras entraba a ella….

A pesar del poder de sus ojos, le costaba ver con facilidad… no pudo notar como chocaba con alguien. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién provoco esa luz? Acaso ese sujeto tenía que ver con eso.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ten cuidado maldito depravado!- ¿Esa voz era de?- ¡Le dije a Tsunade-sama que no me mande de misión como un inútil como tú!

-Hmph- Se sorprendió a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡muévete estúpido Uchiha!

-¿Hyuga?

Ella lucia muy diferente, usaba su polera abierta, un polo corto dejando ver su abdomen y un diminuto short. ¿Esa era la chica que le pidió que sea padrino de su hijo? y ¿Qué paso con ese vocabulario?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> ¿Qué tal? Fue un ataque de inspiración tardío, espero les guste. En cuanto actualizaciones no sé cuándo se darán(posiblemente mensual). Tengo otros fics x.x En fin, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>-¿Hyuga?<p>

-Soy Hinata – Corrigió, lucia completamente diferente. Sasuke estaba anonadado. Aun no entendía de donde salió – Eres un idiota, deja de verme los senos y terminemos la misión.

-¿Qué misión? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto aun distante.

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- Frunció el ceño. – Olvídalo terminare esta misión sola. Eres un completo inútil.

-hmph

-¿Y esa ropa? – A Ella le fastidiaba tener que ir de misión con una "señorita", como lo nombraba ella, que se peinada cada 5 minutos sin saber, que ese ya no era el Sasuke, con quien estaba de misión.- ¿Y esa katana? ¿Te crees un samurái? Ja…

El tan la miro, con cierto desprecio. No pelearía contra una chica embarazada y menos con la madre de su futuro ahijado. En cierta parte le gustaba la idea de ser padrino de la criatura. Pero le enfurecía que usaran un lugar tan sagrado para él, como motel. Naruto sí que pagaría las consecuencias…

-Deja eso, te vas cortar tus lindas manitas- Alzo la mirada en burla, la paciencia de Sasuke llegaba a su límite- Luego te reportare con Tsunade-sama. Terminaré la misión sola.- Sin nada más que decir, ella partió, dejando en tan solo segundos atrás a Sasuke.

Luego pondría a Hyuga en su lugar, debía descubrir quien soltó aquella bomba de luz. ¿Un enemigo tal vez? No, nadie era tan idiota de atacar. Además su Sharingan no había distinguido nada. Incluso ni si quiera sintió la presencia de Hinata. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Era extraño, ella nunca vestía de esa forma y mucho menos enfrentarle sin tartamudear o bajar la mirada. "¿Acaso estaba en su periodo?", pensó el Uchiha, aun confundido. Trato de restarle importancia a eso. Continuo su camino, debía completar su misión.

Siguió saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, a varios kilómetros de distancia Hinata, ella también se sentía algo extraña con la actitud de Sasuke. Ademas ¿Qué con esa ropa? ¿Ahora se creía un samurái?

-Creo que pasare la noche en Suna. Tal vez llame a Kanguro o a Kyriu.

-Hyuga…

-¿Me has alcanzado?- Pregunto incrédula - ¿Qué paso, te rompiste una uña y debes cambiarla rápido?

-Hmph.

-Luces distinto, no solo la ropa. ¿Por qué no has coqueteado conmigo?

-¿Coquetear contigo?- Pregunto alzando una ceja- Hyuga, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Deja de llamarme Hyuga. Soy Hinata.- Respondió mordaz, ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza? - ¿Qué te pasa a ti, se te quito lo idiota?

Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite, si bien tenia paciencia Hinata se había vuelto completamente desagradable, pesada y molesta. ¿Acaso eran síndromes de embarazo? ¿O simplemente quería joderlo?

Por otro lado Hinata, estaba realmente sorprendida. Siempre se dijo que Sasuke sería su chico perfecto si no fuera tan idiota, mujeriego, estúpido, cobarde, molesto, desagradable, imperativo, sin vergüenza y tantos adjetivos que descubrían a ese degenerado. Sin embargo ahora lucia serio, incluso parecía no disfrutar su compañía, ya que normalmente a él le gustaba recibir sus insultos.

-Deja de hacerte el interesante- Comento ella deteniéndose en medio del bosque.- Te lo dije en la fiesta de Kiba-nyan y te lo dire de nuevo. Puedo ser de cualquiera, puedo acostarme con quien quiera. Pero nunca mientras viva sere tuya Uchiha.

-Hyuga, que mierda te ha hecho el embarazo – Respondió Sasuke , ya molesto a pesar de no aparentarlo- ¿Crees que me fijaría en alguien tan inexistente como tú?

-¿Inexistente?- Pregunto sarcástica –Siempre me has querido tener en tu cama, como acualquier perra fácil que te follas en la aldea…

-¿Tener en mi cama?- ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su mente? , él quererse follar a ella. Sasuke era un maldito, pero no tanto. Él respetaba la relación que tenía Naruto.- Vamos, ¿que, el idiota no te complace? Lástima que estés preñada de él.

-¿Preñada?- Se mordió los labios, pero no puedo evitar soltarle un carcajada - ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Estas drogándote? Eso explica todo… eres un completo bueno para nada. Una vergüenza para tu clan y para tu hermano. Veo que tus padres solo se esmeraron en hacerlo con él.

Sasuke estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda la aldea, a Naruto y a todos; y asesinarla de la manera más cruel que la humanidad podría imaginarse.

-¿Herí tus sentimientos?- Sonrió aún más – ¿Vas a llorar? Puedes buscar alguna de las estúpidas con las que te acuestas… ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren que andas en drogas?- Hinata no sabía en lo que se metía, en lo que era Sasuke estaba más que seguro que no era la Hinata que le pidió ser padrino de su hijo, ella nunca le hablaría de esa forma. A pesar que no sabía de qué hablaba, Sasuke estaba muy molesto.- No le diré nada a tu clan. De seguro te expulsarían… a cambio me darás la mitad de todo lo que recibas en tus misiones…

Sasuke desenvaino su katana, le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría… a pesar de saber que no se refería a él. El simple hecho de meterse con su hermano, con su familia había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Quieres que te patee el trasero? – Hinata sonrió con confianza, se trono los dedos y quito su chamarra- Sabes que no puedes ganarme…. ¡Byakugan!

La katana de Sasuke se rodeó de truenos, Hinata tomo postura de combate. Sasuke dudaba sobre usar su Sharingan, no sería fácil atravesar a esta niña malcriada, al menos eso creía él. Hinata fue la primera en atacar, salto desde la rama donde se encontraba contra él. Sasuke sonrió y le lanzo la katana, Hina esquivo con facilidad pero al retomar postura Sasuke estaba frente a ella. Inmediatamente Hinata lo golpeo con sus golpes suaves, pero Sasuke tomo su brazo y la lanzo contra un árbol. Ella se reincorporo en un instante sorprendido.

-¿Eh? Te has vuelto más rápido… - Sonrió, esto sería divertido -"¿No está usando su Sharingan? ¿Acaso me está subestimando?"

En ese milisegundo en el Hinata pensaba que Sasuke la subestimaba, él extendió su chidori contra ella, Hinata logro percibirlo y esquivar sin embargo cayó en un charco de lodo que estaba en el lugar.

-¡Te matare Uchiha!- Hinata, quien se sentía muy confiada estaba furiosa, el tan solo le mostraba una sonrisa arrogante…. Sasuke la había humillado, el bufón del clan Uchiha se había burlado de ella.- ¿Qué?

Un jutsu se convocación se activó, había un sello en aquel charco. ¿Acaso el Sanin renegado se encontraba en esa zona?. Una gran cortina de humo salió, mientras aparecía en Gran jefe sapo, Gamabunta.

-¡Mierda!- Grito Hinata, al ver como la cuchilla del sapo la atacaba, cerró los ojos por temor… ¿Hace cuánto no sentía tanto temor? , odiaba que su cuerpo perdiera el control por su temor hacia los sapos y hacia Jiraija. "Lo siento Hanabi…."

Un fuerte destello sonó, al choque de las armas blancas de Sasuke y el gran sapo. A pesar de resistir el impacto, Sasuke salio volando apenas Gamabunta aumento su fuerza. Hinata aún no podía creer lo que observaba.

"¿De verdad ese es Sasuke Uchiha?", Se preguntaba Hinata al verlo. Inmediatamente le Uchiha comenzó a aplicar sellos. – "¿Katon?"

-¡katon goukakyuu no jutsu! – Exclamo el Uchiha , aun desde los cielos disparo una enorme bola de fuego contra el sapo. Este respondió con un gran chorro de agua que envistió al Uchiha, golpeándolo contra un árbol. – Mierda….

- ¡No seas estúpido, nunca podrás!- Grito Hinata tomando distancia- ¡Vámonos!

-Hmph- Nuevamente volvió hacer un conjunto de sellos, mordiendo se la mano al final- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Una gran serpiente apareció, debajo de Sasuke.

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes convocar serpientes?

-¡Aoda, ve a cenar! – Ordeno el Uchiha, mientras su serpiente ataca. Este iba tras Hinata, ella se quedó unos instante aun shock…. ¿Cuándo ese mequetrefe se volvió tan fuerte?- ¡Rápido!- Hinata aún no lograba reaccionar, hasta que fue tomada por la cintura y carga al hombro de Sasuke escapando – La próxima vez ese sapo no tendrá tanta suerte…

.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué diablo te paso?- Preguntaba la Hinata, luego de retomar su posición de chica fuerte, mala y para Sasuke , odiosa.<p>

Había escapado exitosamente de Gamabunta, a pesar que Sasuke se quiso quedar y acabarlo, no dejaría que lastimaran a Hinata. Durante ese año que vivió en Konoha, había aprendido a nuevamente lo que era trabajar en equipo y aunque sabía que podría vencer al sapo, prefiero la seguridad de su compañera, en este caso la Hyuga. Luego de estar una distancia bastante considerable, Hinata golpeo a Sasuke, hasta que lo bajase.

-¡Responde! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a convocar serpientes?

-Hmph

-Regresaremos a la aldea y tú deberás responder todo a la Hokage- Advirtió la chica, mientras se disponía regresar a la aldea.

-¿Quién dejo esa trampa? – Pregunto el Uchiha. Había varias cosas que no entendía aun, pero él sabía muy bien que las únicas personas que podía convocar a Gamabunta eran: El 4to Hokage , Jiraiya y Naruto. Dos de ellos estaban muertos. Entonces… ¿Por qué el idota dejo trampa en esa zona del bosque? También cabía la posibilidad que sea algún otro usuario de sapos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? Estas demasiado extraño. – Comento la Hyuga , ya confundida. Podia entender que el Uchiha fuera un poco más fuerte, incluso que finja indiferencia para llamar su atención. Pero ya se estaba pasando.- Son trampas del Sannin traidor. Jiraiya.

-¿Jiraiya está vivo?- Esa realidad no era la suya, aun tenia duda. Pero ante esa sorpresa estaba completamente seguro- ¿Qué hay de Orochimaru y Tsunade?

-Pues Tsunade-sama es la 5ta Hokage- Al menos eso no había cambiado para Sasuke- Y Orochimaru murió en una lucha contra Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru asesinado por Jiraiya", le divertía mucho la idea.- Dime, ¿Ha habido alguna guerra?

-Uchiha , estas mal de la cabeza….- Suspiro – Hace un año, la 4ta guerra ninja contra el fantasma de los Senju, Hashirama Senju y su compañera, la que muchos creían muerta. Rin…

-Jaja…Jaja

Nunca pensó que existiría una realidad así… ¿Acaso le estaban tomando el pelo o había caído en algún genjutsu?

-Y dime, Hyuga… ¿Quién fue el 1er Hokage?

-Reportare todo a Tsunade-sama , a tu clan y a tu hermano…- Dijo tomándolo del cuello del polo, estaba furiosa al sentir que Sasuke se burlaba de ella- No te metas conmigo Uchiha, sino créeme que te ira muy mal…

-¿Segura, Hyuga?- Ya que esa Hinata no estaba embarazada, no era novia de Naruto y sobretodo no era la que conocía…- ¿Quién fue el 1er Hokage?- insistió

-Madara Uchiha….

-Jajajaja…

En ese momento los ojos rojos de Sasuke cambiaron formando su mangekyou sharingan eterno. No habría problema si matada a esa Hyuga… después de todo no era su realidad.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong>Hola , bueno primer que nada. Mucha gracias por leer y el apoyo. A continuación daré alguna aclaraciones ya que no se me entendió bien en el primer capitulo :3 Las actualizaciones, como dije serán debes en cuando tengo otros fics y ahora que empecé la escuela nuevamente mi tiempo es nulo, sin contar que la inspiración llega cuando le da la gana x.x

**Aclaraciones: **

**1.-** La historia se dará en el universo de Road to Ninja, con algunas modificaciones mías.

**2.-** El Romance SasuHina se dará en Sasuke clásico y Hinata Rtn. Hinata clásica está embarazada de Naruto y Sasuke solo tiene un afecto fraternal por ella.

**3.-**Hinata Rtn tendré algo de Ooc , ya que la hare como una chica rebelde que hace lo que quiere…y se acuesta con quien quiere.

**4.-**Creo que será un largo fic, según mis ideas solo tengo al antagonista lml

**5.- **Sasuki será algo (mucho más poderoso) que Menma y que la mayoría de ninjas :v ya que tiene el sharingan a todo dar lml

**6.- **No me drogue antes de escribirlo.

Hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>-¿Sangre?<p>

-¿Que?

-¡Muévete!- Lo empujo sin temor alguno, cosa rara para él. Pues pensó que con mostrarle su Sharingan al menos se callaría un poco. ¡Maldita la hora en que la salvo del gran jefe sapo! La chica se acercó hacia los arbustos encontrando sangre esparcida. – Alguien debe estar herido por aquí…¡Byakugan!- La herede de los Hyuga de ese mundo, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, tratando de encontrar a la persona.

-Olvídalo- La interrumpió Sasuke tocando la sangre- Esta muerto, aproximadamente dos días… observa bien el color de la sangre.

-¿Desde cuando eres un sabelotodo? ¿Acaso quieres impresionarme?- Ahí iba de nuevo esa actitud que lograba irritarlo – Regresemos a la aldea.

-Tú no me das órdenes, Hyuga.

-¡Deja de llamarme Hyuga!- Grito, él se sorprendió un poco pues la había sacado de quicio con tan solo llamarla por su apellido tan repetidas veces.

-¡Sasuke , Hinata!- Esa voz era familiar para Sasuke, aunque él no estaba aún preparado mentalmente para ese encuentro, solo se limitó a alzar la mirada.- La hokage desea que regresen…

-Esta bien, danos unos minutos Itachi – Respondió Hinata – Hemos, corrección he hallado sangre… no esta fresca y no hay nadie en el perímetro más que nosotros.

-Hmph.

-¿En serio? Se lo reportaremos a Tsunade-sama – Hablo el Uchiha mayor – Regresemos de inmediato. Sasuke ¿Estas bien y esa ropa?

-Solo se dedicó que querer llamar mi atención, fue un completo estorbo para mí – Dijo la peli azul observando con desprecio al Uchiha que no pertenecía a ese mundo. El tan solo lo ignoro comenzó su camino hacia la aldea- No quiero volver a tener que ir en una misión con el mequetrefe de tu hermano.

-Lamento los problemas que te ocasiono mi hermano, Hinata- Respondió, inclinándose ante ella.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hacia la aldea, el camino fue muy silencioso. Sasuke aún no podía asimilar la idea de ver a un sujeto idéntico a Itachi junto a él, pero no se dejaba llevar. Su hermano estaba muerto, muerto por sus propias manos, pero no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso. Este mundo sería difícil, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de volver, un mundo donde él era un ninja mediocre, un mundo donde Hashirama Senju era la reencarnación de la maldad y que su eterno rival era el Hokage, Madara Uchiha, un mundo donde la linda , callada, torpe e inofensiva Hinata Hyuga era completamente irritante, molesta y odioso , un mundo donde su hermano vivía y posiblemente su familia y clan también…

Luego de entrar a la aldea, durante el camino hacia la torre del Hokage varias chicas se habían acercado hacia Sasuke… hace tanto que nadie se le acercaba de esa manera tan molesta. Lo irritaba tener que volver escuchas: "Kyah Sasuke-kun te ves muy bien" , "Sasuke te amo", "Oh Sasuke-sama déjame probar tu katana"y no era precisamente su arma .Poco a poco comenzaba a extrañar su fama de traidor y asesino.

-Sasuke ¿Estas enfermo? , normalmente estarías al menos respondiendo el saludo de tus fans…

- Tu hermano se ha estado portando muy extraño- Respondio Hinata –Según parece quiere lucir serio e interesante. Patetico intento por ser cool…

-¿Estas interesada en mi hermano? Eso sería la solución a tu problema Hinata.

-¡Calla!- Sasuke quien dirigía la mirada hacia el frente, casi durante todo el camino volteo al ver la reacción de la Hyuga, nuevamente lucia furiosa… ¿Qué le sacaba tanto de quicio? Parecía ser que el principal problema de ella, era él.- ¡Ni si quiera en sus sueños!

-Lo lamento, en realidad fue mi culpa. Pero te lo dije esa vez.- Se detuvieron al llegar a la torre.- A partir de aquí están solos… y Hinata.

-No quiero saber más del tema, Uchiha.

-Lo siento, una vez más.- Itachi volvió a redirigir su camino, no sin antes notar nuevamente lo extraño que estaba su hermano.- Vuelve temprano a casa.

"Casa"

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Tsunade. El lugar lucia decepcionantemente igual para Sasuke. Incluso no se sorprendió al ver a Tsunade, lucia igual que siempre solo tenía un pequeño detalle. "Ahora si se parece a Sakura", pensó para él.

Luego de informar lo sucedido, Tsunade no le tomo mucha atención y dijo que ya había mandado a otro grupo hacia Suna. Hinata frunció el ceño ante esa noticia. Necesitaba relajarse y planeaba quedarse con Kanguro esa noche y solo había un culpable de que arruinaran sus planes.

-Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha es responsable del fracaso de la misión, no contribuyo en los más minino. Se atrevió a retarme a pelear sabiendo que era la que estaba al mando de la misión. Se dedicó a coquetearme y perder el tiempo.

-Nuevamente el mismo problema contigo, Sasuke- Tsunade cruzo sus brazos disgustada.

-No solo eso, en sus intentos por llamar mi atención. Revelo que puede usar el jutsu de invocación. Se atrevió a luchar contra uno de los sapos de Jiraija sin importar el peligro de la misión.

-¿Lucho contra Jiraija?- Se sacó los lentes mientras observaba nuevamente a Sasuke- Interesante… ¿Algo que decir Sasuke?

-Hmph- Observo al a Hyuga de ese mundo.- Es muy molesta.

-¿Molesta?

-Un estorbo para ser exacto.- Observo a Tsunade, ignorando a Hinata quien nuevamente perdía la cabeza- Un ninja que se nubla por miedo, eso es realmente patético.

-¡Como te atreves!

-¿Acaso pudiste hacerle frente a Gamabunta?- Pregunto inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. – Deberían mandarte a buscar un gato. Claro si no les tienes miedo.

-¡Hijo de..!- Corto sus palabras al ver la mirada de desaprobación de la Hokage, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese playboy para hablarle así?

-Bueno, parece que tienes buenas habilidades Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo – Bien Hinata , sacaremos provecho de esto.

-¿A qué se refiere, Hokage-sama?- Pregunto la aun disgustada Hyuga.- ¿Qué provecho puede sacar de este hombre suelo de quinta?

-Veras…- Sasuke también se extrañó, normalmente Tsunade de su mundo lo hubiera regañado y castigado por su "negligencia", aunque en realidad había sido culpa de Hinata.- Sasuke es Uchiha después de todo. Puede tener igual o incluso mayor potencial que su hermano.- Eso lo molesto, ¿nuevamente bajo la sombra de Itachi?, eso no iba terminar bien – Por lo que me han informado. He tomado una decisión.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Hinata, a Sasuke le daba igual esa misma noche se iría de regreso a su realidad.

-Dicen que los hombres se vuelven más fuerte cuando tienen que rescatar a su princesa, creo que lo entienden ¿No?- La Hokage parecía divertirse, mientras que una Hinata iracunda recordaba que no podía mandar a la mierda a su autoridad.

-Hmph.

-¿Algo que decir, Sasuke?

-¿Dónde está la princesa, Tsunade?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hinata tomo a Sasuke del cuello nuevamente, ¡Qué clase de mierda tenida ese imbécil en la cabeza! Justo en ese momento Shizune llamo a la puerta de la Hokage. Tsunade respondió con un "Adelante", Hinata dejo a Sasuke quien sonreía internamente, pero un "Onee-chan" llamo a su atención. Junto a Shizune entraban Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga. En su mundo Hiashi era un padre estricto, tanto que Hinata tenía miedo a decirle sobre su embarazo… por otro lado la hija mejor de Hiashi de su mundo era… ¿Una pesadilla? La "Enana" como él le llamaba acompañaba a la Hyuga mayor en sus encuentros con Naruto y Sasuke acompañaba al último en ser mencionado. Recordaba muy bien lo insoportable de la enana y que incluso en una ocasión lo beso. "Si, bese al chico más sexy de todo la aldea".

-¿Cómo has estado Hanabi?- Pregunto Hinata, abrazando a su hermana.

-Hanabi, deja a esa desconocida.- Hablo Hiashi molesto- Hokage-sama , por favor le pedí estrictamente no ver más a esta mujer en la aldea.

-Hiashi ya hablamos de eso. Hinata puedes retirarte, Sasuke tu quédate.- Hinata inmediatamente salió de la oficina, dejando a los otros dentro- Hiashi, debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión.

-Hokage-sama le pido por favor, no interfiera en asunto del clan.- Pidió amablemente – Sasuke Uchiha, lamento los problemas causados por mi hija – Vaya este tipo era más amable que el de su mundo- Hanabi será quien asuma la responsabilidad y se case con usted.

"Case con usted", eso explicaba el odio de la Hyuga hacia él y también porque odiaba ser llamada por su apellido. ¿Qué abra echo el él de ese mundo para esto?

-Hmph.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-No lo hare.

-¿Que? Pero es un acuerdo entre clases. Ya que no pueden casarse los mayores serian ustedes.

-Soy parte del clan Uchiha, pero no soy el clan entero, que se case algún otro. No estoy interesado.- Antes que Hiashi respondiera, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mientras iba saliendo Shizune se le acerco, entregándole una llave, el Uchiha se extrañó, hasta que ella le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa le susurro: "Te espero esta noche, Sasu-chan". Eso lo sintió demasiado extraño.

Una vez fuera camino por los pasillos hacia la salida, escucho los gritos de Hiashi pero le daba igual, le preocupo más que su yo de ese mundo se acostaba con cualquiera, aunque la asistente de la Hokage de ese mundo era muy dotada, incluso él se interesaría con verla con ese gran escote y con esos buenos dotes.. Siguió sus camino pero le llamo la atención escuchar otros gritos… precisamente no de Hiashi pero si de un Hyuga. "¡No me importa! ¡No me importa!", si era ella. "Estúpido Uchiha, estúpidos clanes…", "No me importan" "Los odio" "Porque no los asesino a todos, para que me dejen tranquila".

-Créeme que no te gustaría hacerlo- Dijo sin querer, mientras retomaba su camino pensando que no lo habían escuchado.

-¡Porque me espías, maldito pervertido!- Grito abriendo la puerta- ¡Si te me acercas de nuevo, te mato!- Grito.

-Lo que ignoras hoy… lo lamentaras mañana Hyu… Hinata.

Un silencio incomodo aprecio luego de eso, que luego de varios segundos desapareció al sonar de los pasos de Sasuke.

-Gracias…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Capitulo corto :v falta de inspiración x.x creo que solo actualizare este fic :c es el único en el que la inspiración viene u.u ¿Qué tal va quedando? Creo que Hinata será Tsundere, en cuanto a Sasuke hare que se interese en otra antes que la Hyuga. Próximo capitulo aparece el equipo 7 :v Gracias a todos los que leen, ponen en favorito y dejan review. Respondería sus reviews x.x pero mi tiempo es corto y si respondo, posiblemente suba el capítulo la otra semana. Asi que gracias a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>"Lo que no valoras hoy…. Lo lamentaras mañana"<p>

¿Por qué lo había dicho? , acaso sentía lastima por ella… o solo lo hacía para humillarla. Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado demasiado, no parecía ser el mismo. El Sasuke que ella recordaba era: un pervertido , un mujeriego de lo peor , un bastardo desvergonzado , un estúpido ególatra que pensaba que cualquiera que se cruzaba en su camino mojaba las bragas. Pero ahora lucia sombrío, arrogante, incluso su sola presencia podía intimidarla un poco… pero ya habían sido varios intentos de lucir distinto y cambiado solo para llamar su atención. Pero Hinata se enorgullecía por ser la única en la aldea en no haberse acostado con él, bueno además de ella estaba la monja, Ino, como varias chicas la apodaban por lo pura e inocente de esta. Una pureza que ni si quiera el semental Uchiha quiso profanar.

¿Qué pudo haber cambiado al Uchiha en ese instante en el que lo perdió de vista? También estaba esa sangre… ¿Acaso tenía un gemelo malvado? Era posible que ese disque hermano haya asesinado al original.

-Estás pensando estupideces, Hinata- Se dijo así misma.

Aunque no era tan loca, la idea, del hermano gemelo malvado, pero ese aire sombrío y misterioso era muy sexy.

Salió de la torre del Hokage, cuando se sintió estable nuevamente, a pesar de su rudeza y aparente desinterés por todo. El gran problema que tuvo con su familia, lo que provoco su exilio del clan le afectaba mucho… sobretodo ver a su pequeña hermana cargar con todo ese peso. Hanabi era muy tímida e inocente, sin contar que tartamudeada mucho cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Hanabi…- Su amada hermana menor, solo había un culpable y ese era él.

-Idiota, escuche que le trajiste muchos problemas a Hina-chan- Inmediatamente al reconocer la voz, se hizo a un lado y observo de lejos a ese rubio bastardo que tan loca la tenía. –Deja de joderla, ¿entendido?

-Hmph – Sasuke , quien se dirigía a investigar un poco más de como era su vida en ese mundo, para ser exactos al Sasuke de esa realidad. Sin embargo se tomó con Naruto y Sakura. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto con un sharingan en el ojo derecho y Sakura era exactamente igual, excepto que esta si tenía pecho, según Sasuke.

-Menma, Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa. Hinata simplemente lo odia – Defendió la pelirosa. Hinata desde la esquina donde se encontraba escondía, maldecía a ese maldita peli rosa.- ¿No les paso nada, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Por qué tan preocupada por el idiota?- Pregunto el rubio, frunciendo más el ceño. Sasuke solo trataba de aguantar la risa interna que amenazaba con escapar. Quien diría que en esta realidad, el idiota era él y no Naruto.

-Sí, parece que sí. – Respondió el Uchiha observando el sharingan de su amigo.

-Qué bueno, deben tener más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿Si?- Se sorprendió un poco, era sorprendentemente agradable.- Sabes que no me gusta verte de gruñón- Sakura pellizco la mejilla de Menma con dulzura, demasiada para Sasuke que estaba acostumbrada a ver un golpe en vez de ese cariño.

- Hmph.

Mientras el Uchiha gruñida, desde lejos Hinata observaba con odio la Haruno. Al menos eso no había cambiado, ella seguía acosando a Naruto. Si bien, podía acostumbrarse a quedarse ahí por un tiempo y vivir una vida sin ser tachado como un traidor, un criminal y que todos lo observen con desprecio. No le gustaba para nada la idea de ser el idiota, mujeriego de la aldea. Aún estaba bastante perturbado por tener en su bolsillo la llave del departamento de Shizune.

Luego de algunos pasos más, ignorando todo recordó que aún había algo que debía visitar… y realmente no quería hacerlo. Caminando lentamente observando todo lugar, trata de hacer que el camino fuera más largo. No quería llegar pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, debía confirmar que si lo pensaba era cierto y ellos Vivian… a pesar no ser su mundo, deseaba verlos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Varias chicas se amontonaron a su lado, apenas entro al distrito. Todas ellas tenían el cabello y ojos negros… su piel era clara. Característica de los suyos. Trato de ser amable, pero hace tanto que no interactuaba con locas enamoradas de él…

-¡Sasuke-kun escuche de Miuna, que esa odiosa te trajo problemas de nuevo!

- ¡Es una zorra, como puede traerle problemas a Sasuke-kun!

-¡Deberian expulsar de la aldea, como de su clan!

-¡Es una cualquiera!

-Hmph- Su paciencia se agotaba. Sasuke había olvidado lo molestosa que era las mujeres.- Suficiente.- Hablo firme y cortante. Era casi un grito suave, sin embargo ellas se callaron, mientras el Uchiha retomaba su camino a casa.

Las calles llenas de vida nuevamente, niños jugaban en un lado, por otros dos hombres de edad más avanzada reían de algún chisme. Era extraño ver este lugar tan lleno… con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos. El lugar parecía vacío, aunque podía escuchar bien el sonido de esa persona cocinando, parecía que la otra no estaba en casa.

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

.

* * *

><p>Había sido un día largo para ella, estuvo en esa misión con el indeseable de Sasuke Uchiha, había tenido que verle la cara al cretino de su padre y a su pobre hermana, quien estaba sometida hacer lo que su padre quisiera por su culpa… por su rebeldía, pero Hiashi no haría lo que él quiera con su vida, ella siempre intento ser una buena hija.<p>

_Durante la academia consiguió las mejores calificaciones, fue la primera en ser una chunin. En varias ocasiones fue invitada a ser parte de los anbu, ella encantada hubiera aceptado, si no fuera porque Hiashi se negó. Pocos días después se enteró de su boda arreglada, como líder del clan ella debía formar una alianza con otro clan. A pesar de querer negarse, no quería que su hermana cargara con eso y Menma ya la había rechazado, no tenía sentido seguir tras un tipo tan arrogante como él, ella tenía un orgullo muy fuerte._

-Todo pudo salir tan bien….- Suspiro entre sus recuerdos, mientras se preparada para un baño.- Si tan solo ella no lo hubiera aceptado.

_La noticia que el clan con el que sería la alianza era el clan Uchiha, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sin embargo no estaría tan mal, los hijos mayores de cada clan contraerían matrimonio. Si bien Itachi era mayor, era el líder de Akatsuki , el mejor shinobi de la aldea y era muy apuesto. Además años atrás Hinata había sido salvada por él. Desde entonces le tenía mucho respeto y cariño. Así que no sería problema para ella ese matrimonio. Pero no fue así…_

_-No me casare… _

_Itachi mantenía una relación clandestina, con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, Konan. Luego que se diera la noticia, el mayor de los Uchiha se negó sin dar tregua alguna. Algunos días después salió a la luz la noticia del resiente matrimonio entre Konan y el Uchiha. Dejando a Hinata en la nada._

-Él solo me trae mala suerte… no sabe cuánto lo odio- Susurro.

_-Te casaras con su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha_

Salió de la tina, un poco más relajada. Ya no se sentía tan tensa, vivir sola era tranquilo ya iba más de un año así, viviendo sola como Hinata.

-Necesito despejarme – Se dijo, saliendo desnuda tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse, busco entre sus cajones ropa interior. – Iré al bar un rato.

Se puso ropa un poco más cómoda, que su habitual atuendo y salió de su departamento, necesitaba despejarse. De daba rabia de solo imaginar que podría haber pasado una noche agradable en Suna con Kanguro o tal vez Kiryu , pero se quedó en Konoha sola.

Luego de estar lista, con un corto short blanco y una blusa negra, con los primeros botones abiertos, se dirigió hacia el bar que frecuentaba. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando llego, tranquila fue a la barra pidiendo lo de siempre. Era noche aburrida. Realmente todo era malo ese día. Sai se encontraba ahí, pues era su trabajo de medio tiempo, el pobre en más de una vez fue rechazado por la Hyuga exiliada, pero nunca se rendía. Sin embargo otra persona fue quien se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Por qué tan serio?- Esa estúpida voz… esa voz que la volvía loca.- Hina-chan , justo a quien esperaba ver hoy.

-¿Qué quiere Menma?- Fue directa, odiaba que ese idiota jugara con ella.

-Nada, solo un trago.- Respondió con una sonrisa, aquel rubio que se aprovechaba de ella, cada vez que podía- Me entere que el idiota, te estuvo molestando.

-No es tu problema, Menma.

-Vamos…- La tomo de la cintura- Tu sabes que odio que se te acerque.

-No deberías preocuparte mas por tu estúpida novia- Respondió molesta haciéndose a un lado- ¿Es que la miserable no te satisface?

-Jaja, deja los celos Hina-chan. – Cogió su trago – A tu salud, por que Sasuke deje de arruinar nuestras vidas.

-Solo un trago – Dijo tomando su vaso- Por que desaparezca de una vez por todas.- dirigió el vaso hacia su boca, sin saber que ya había caído en la trampa del rubio.

.

* * *

><p><em>-Me voy.<em>

_-¡Sasuke porque haces esto!_

_-Quiero independencia. _

_-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!_

Había sido una tarde muy pesada, pero no podía pasar la noche con esos impostores. Definitivamente no, no estaba mentalmente preparado para eso y apenas era el primer día.

-Hmph.

-Oye…- Reconoció la voz con facilidad, la chica de la mirada jade estaba a sus espadas – Tú no eres Sasuke-kun ¿Cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres el Sasuke de aquí… yo lo sé porque estuve en el lugar de dónde vienes…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Demore pero aquí esta :3 ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo que va lento? El SasuHina demorara un poco en aparecer, como pueden apreciar Hinata lo odia con todo su ser, en cuanto a Sasuke le da igual. Creo que hare a Sakura Rtn mi coprotagonista, al menos para sacar de quicio a Menma y Hinata. Había pensando en Ino ya que es muy contraria a Hinata pero la verdad no tengo ni idea. Tengo la idea central concreta pero el resto es lo que se va ocurriendo según escribo XD Gracias por sus review , favoritos y follows :3 Espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo?<p>

-Tu, no eres el Sasuke Uchiha de aquí…- Repitió, acercándose un poco mas hacia él, la distancia era demasiado corta para su gusto, se retractaba mentalmente de pensar que la Sakura de ese mundo era agradable, realmente era una descarada- El Sasuke Uchiha que conozco es un playboy, me hubiera besado e incluso toqueteado a esta distancia…

-Hmph- ¿Se había burlado de él? , eso le daba rabia, ¿Cómo podía ponerse nervioso por ella?

-Eres tal como te describieron- Sonrió alejándose nuevamente- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Hablas como si supieras de dónde vengo- Respondió aun distante de la Haruno.- Hmph , ¿Sakura?- por un instante pensó que tal vez, ella podía ser su compañera del equipo .

-Hace casi un año, estaba en una misión cuando caí desde un barranco, no podía recordar nada pero Ino era distinta era muy coqueta, Hinata era demasiado tierna y tímida, Shino no odiaba a los insectos incluso mis padres estaban vivos.

-Ya veo, tu estuviste en mi mundo.- Ella asintió - ¿Cómo regresaste?

-No lo sé, cuando recupere la memoria fue que una luz me envolvió y de pronto estaba aquí nuevamente. – Respondió cruzando sus brazos – Pensé que había sido un sueño, uno demasiado real. Pero te vi y encajas perfectamente con la descripción de esa Ino : Mirada fría , malhumorado , cabello desordenado. Ahora que lo pienso cualquiera debería notar que no eres tú.

-Entonces no me sirves para nada.

-Te quiero ayudar, cuando yo caí en tu mundo. Todos me ayudaron y logre regresar. –Sonrió acercándose nuevamente a escasos centímetros de él- Y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Hmph

-Por ahora creo que puedes vivir en mi apartamento. Confió en que no harás nada.

.

* * *

><p><em>Siento un escalofrió que me congela desde la punta de los pies hasta el final de mis largos cabellos azules, siento miedo… no puedo ver absolutamente nada, a los lejos brilla una luz que poco a poco se hace más grande. Siento un gran dolor en el pecho, siento que mi corazón grita pero no puedo moverme. ¿Quién está en aquella luz? ¿Por qué me duele tanto que se vaya?<em>

_-Fue divertido._

_¿Cómo puede decir algo así? No puede dejarme así… no quiero perderlo así, no quiero tener miedo nuevamente, no quiero perder su calor… ¡No quiero!_

_Sigo estática mientas poco a poco su figura desaparece…. Algo en mí se rompe como un vaso al caer por efecto de la gravedad, se rompe, se destruye dejando pequeños fragmentos dolorosos._

_-¡No! ¡No te vayas! – Comienzo gritar, siento las lágrimas como sangre en mis ojos arden mientras caen por mis mejillas - ¡Sé que no he sido una buena novia, sé que en muchas ocasiones te hacia enfadar, se que me deberías odiar! Pero…_

_-T….._

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, atravesaban su ventana cayendo de lleno hacia su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces, su corazón latía fuerte… ¿Ese sueño había sido otra premonición? La ultima premonición que tuvo fue la de su hermana atacada, aquellas ella no le tomo importancia hasta aquel echo que la marco se dio.

No quería pensar en eso, luego se preocuparía por eso. Cuando intento reincorporarse sintió un brazo que la tomaba con la cintura, "Oh mierda", pensó mientras notaba la presencia de aquel rubio en su cama.

-Un momento…- Dijo volteando hacia la dirección contraria del rubio- Sai…oh maldición, soy de lo peor – Se culpó mentalmente, otra ese es desgraciado de Menma la había engañado.

Ellos aun dormían, trato de aguantarse la rabia y las lágrimas de la furia, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto. Ese idiota siempre se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos por él, incluso había llegado a odiarlo pero ella siempre caía en su juego. La primera vez fue aquel entonces, cuando fue exiliada de su clan. Ella pensó que por fin serian una pareja, pero Menma tenía una relación con Sakura. Solo había sido una aventura de él.

-mmm, que bien dormí- Se levantó el susodicho, inmediatamente la ex Hyuga escondió su ira y frustración- Hina-chan, siempre me dejas exhausto.- Sonrió, mientras levantaba a Sai – Oe, levántate.

-Fue espectacular- Comento el pelinegro animado, Hinata solo aguantaba las ganas de correrlos- Tienes una tina muy cómoda, Hina-chan quiero volver a entrar contigo

-Sai, Hina es solo mía… que te quede claro- La voz de Menma dejo el tono burlón, por uno más serio – Solo te permite estar con ella esta vez….

Hinata cogió la sabana y se fue hacia el baño tapándose, quería tranquilizarse, no podía quedar como una chica estúpida ante Menma y debía poner en su lugar a Sai. Respiro un poco para tranquilizarse, felizmente siempre tenía ropa en el baño. Ese estúpido de Menma le había quitado todas sus virginidades, y eso la enfurecía porque a pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo. Me sentía tan estúpida por no poder castrar al rubio tarado.

-¡Hina-chan , te veo luego!- Esa era la voz del rubio , eso era un alivio. Solo tendría que deshacerse del otro idiota.- Por cierto, Tsunade-sama pidió que fueras a su oficina a las 5. Inmediatamente salió del baño, ya lista y vio a Sai también cambio. Este último se acercó hacia ella intentando besarla.

-Estuviste genial – Trato de besarla, pero ella no se dejó- ¿Qué pasa? O prefieres comerme la polla como ayer…

Hinata perdió el control, ¡Como se atrevia hablarle así! , sin pensarlo lo golpeo en el estómago con su estilo de puño suave, destrozándole algunos de sus órganos internos. Sai cayó al piso escupiendo sangre… incluso con dificultades para respirar. Hinata lo tomo del cuello aun furiosa.

-Alejate de mí, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mí. ¡Juro que te ira muy mal !- Lo lanzo contra el suelo de nuevo, aplastando su cara contra el piso- Cuando regreso a casa, quiero saber que limpiaste este desastre y te mudaste a alguna otra aldea ¿Entendido?

Sai se quedó en suelo, mientras Hinata salía molesta de apartamento. Camino durante unos minutos sin rumbo, a las 5 debía ir con Tsunade. De seguro era alguna otra misión, le daba nauseas de pensar que volvería a ir con el Uchiha. Aunque le interesaba saber si de verdad se había hecho más fuerte. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en su precoz enfrentamiento él no había usado su sharingan, es más había hecho frente a los tres sapos de Jiraiya.

-Debo pelear con él… si de verdad se volvió fuerte será divertido, si no igual lo será.

_- ¡Eres una vergüenza para el clan! ¡Mala hija! ¡Maldita la hora en que te concebí!- Esas palabras la hirieron tanto- ¡YA NO ERES MAS UNA HYUGA! ¡ESTAS EXPULSADA DEL CLAN! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE POR AQUÍ NUNCA MAS, DESAPARECE BASTARDA!_

_Esa noche lo perdió todo, aquella noche dejo su vida atrás, dejo de ser una Hyuga. Tan solo era Hinata. Ella se sentía tan mal, deseaba morir, pero no se casaría con ese tipo y mucho menos engendraría ningún hijo con él. Ese maldito idiota, nunca seria su dueña._

_Llego a un bar, molesta con tantas ganas de llorar y sin poder derramar una sola lagrima. Deseaba tanto desaparecer y olvidar todo lo que sentía. Bebía y bebía sin poder hacer desaparecer ese dolor, no importaba cuando bebiera no llenaba ese vacío. Sabía que mucho la observaban pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar y mucho menos a tocarla._

_-Hina-chan , te ves mal…- Alzo la mirada y ahí estaba él. Menma , a quien había amado tanto y quien la rechazo. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunta._

_Ella sin pensarlo lo abrazo, había tomado mucho no sabía que pasaba con exactitud, si él era real o no. Pero estaba ahí, con ella._

_-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto._

_-Sasuke Uchiha- Respondió, sus ojos por fin comenzaron a lagrimear. – Ya no soy una Hyuga más… ya no soy nada._

_-No, no digas eso- ¿Menma la consolaba? ¿Tanto había bebido? Era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, el rubio de sus sueños la abrazaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas- Juro que te protegeré del idiota- Le sonrió. Hinata enterró su rostro en su pecho y con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia._

_-Gracias…_

-Todo parecía tan hermoso- Se dijo luego de tomar desayuno. Había estado recordando un poco con cierta nostalgia. – Ese maldito aprovechado.

_A la mañana siguiente amaneció de un muy buen humor, por un instante olvido lo sucedió. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño pero, luego lo noto. Esa no era su habitación, esa era de color azul, más pequeña que la suya y no tenía esos posters de chicas. _

_-Buenos días – Esa voz era la de Menma – Pensé que no te levantarías._

_-¿Menma? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Yo que hago aquí?- En ese momento noto que estaba desnuda y no solo ella, Menma apenas llevaba ropa interior- ¿Tu y yo?_

_-Sí, fue divertido – Respondio – Lucias mal ayer, solo te distraje un poco. No tienes que agradecer._

_-¿Tu?- No lo entendía aun, habían pasado la noche juntos. No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, más bien estaba confundida - ¿Estamos juntos?_

_-No, te lo dije ayer- Mostro un poco de fastidio- Solo te hare olvidar tu dolor. Pero no tendremos ningún vínculo, ya lo te dije antes no me interesas.- ¿Había sido usada? Ella había sido usada…- Pero no pensé que serias tan buena, cada vez que te sientas sola. Ven yo te daré placer. No pongas esa cara, me encargare que Sasuke no se te acerque._

_-¿Q-ue?_

_-Ya lo escuchaste, ahora por favor vístete y vete. Sakura y el idiota vendrán en cualquier momento. _

Siguió su camino, aún estaba molesta. Aquella vez Menma le quito su virginidad y por lo que había escuchado de él mismo, durante la noche de ayer perdió la del trasero. Sí que se sentía estúpida, demasiado estúpida a pesar de todo, aun no podía pararlo. Ella sabía que en el fondo, que durante esas horas que pasaba en la cama con él, olvidaba todo se sentía tranquila sin ninguna ansiedad o remordimiento de lo que pasaba su hermana.

-¡Idiota!

Hinata inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Fue corriendo hacia ese lugar, no estaba muy lejos era exactamente a la espalda donde se encontraba.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡Bastardo, cómo pudiste pasar la noche con mi novia!- Menma tenía del cuello de la camisa al Uchiha, estaba furioso. Hinata no recordaba verlo asi, desde la guerra. - ¡Te matare!

-¡Espera Menma, él durmió en mi sala!

En ese momento, la mirada de Hinata se cruzaba con la de Sasuke, quien había intentado mantenerse tranquilo por el favor que le hizo Sakura al día anterior, pero su paciencia tenía un límite, un límite que Menma rompió al golpearlo en la cara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mano que acaba de golpear al Uchiha había sido interceptada por él, retrayéndolo con fuerza, uso la mano libre para golpearlo en el estómago. Menma cayo, con el Uchiha sobre él, le estaba torciendo el brazo, sentado sobre él.

-¡Qué demonios te crees, idiota!

-Hmph, eres más fastidioso que Naruto.

-¡Detente!- Sin pensarlo Hinata entro a escena para sombro de Sakura- Estupida, ves lo que ocasionas- Recrimino a la Haruno.

-¡Menma, por favor créeme !- Pido la Haruno.

-Idiota, la próxima vez que me alces la mano. Te la corto.- Amenazo el Uchiha dejándolo libre, de la llave que aplicaba- Eso va para ti también, Hyuga.

-Deja de llamarme asi…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Capitulo complicado! Bueno te toco a Hinata, en el próximo será mas de Sasuke :v mostrare su lado malvado en la misión lml Espero les guste y gracias por leer. Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-kun , por favor.<p>

Sabía que apenas soltara Menma, este se lanzaría encima y por lo que tenía entendido, en este mundo él era un mequetrefe debilucho, en ese momento pensó en agradecerle a su hermano, él era el motivo de su fuerza y por qué no se convirtió en lo que era, su yo de ese mundo. La noche anterior que paso en el departamento de Sakura , ella le había detallo netamente la vida en esa Konoha. Era curioso, era todo completamente inverso desde cierto punto. Menma nunca perdió a sus padres, los de Sakura fueron los murieron, su clan nunca fue exterminado y su hermano era un héroe de la aldea. Anoche ya había aprendido lo suficiente como para entender su situación actual y planeaba limpiar su nombre en este lugar, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo volver.

-Menma, ¿te siente cómodo? – Para empezar poner en su lugar a ese tipo, pues aunque le pareciera estúpido. Naruto siempre seria el idiota y él, el bastardo. De alguna manera tendría que hacer que el de ese mundo lo respetara. –Hmph- Al muy estilo de Kakashi , recordó mientras ponía el pie sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Sasuke!- Sakura , aunque no se atrevía acercarse quería intentar de detenerlo.- ¡Para!

-¡Maldito! ¡Ya verás!- Bien , eso era un progreso ya lo volvía a llamar así sin embargo, Menma furioso y para sorpresa del Uchiha, también tenía un control total sobre el biju, en su mano libre se formaba un rassengan y no era el que Sasuke conocía. Inmediatamente se apartó tomando una buena distancia.

Hinata, aunque quería moler a golpes a Sasuke, se contuvo. Solo por no levantar sospechas, ya que Menma en más de una ocasión le había pedido que se aleje de él. Además aún tenía una imagen, no quería ser la otra del Namikaze. El Uchiha consideraba formar un chidori en su mano, pero no sería tan fácil como pensaba, ese rassengan era distinto al de Naruto, e incluso lucia mucho más fuerte.

-¡Menma, Sasuke . La hokage los espera!- fueron llamados por Kakashi- ¡Entiendo que quieran dejar salir el poder de su juventud, pero la hokage los espera!

Sasuke aún no se acostumbraba a los cambios, además debía de pasar desapercibido ya que no sabía cómo regresar, porque lo que pasaría un buen tiempo en esta realidad.

_-no debes llamar mucho la atención, ni se tú mismo Sasuke-kun_

_-¿Porque?- Cuestione- Es una buena oportunidad para limpiar mi nombre aquí._

_-El cambio de actitud no es tanto el problema, pero aquí tu nivel de pelea es regular al de cualquier ninja de tu edad. No podrías vencer a Menma o a un ninja de rango Kage.- Se dio un respiro- Lo que quiero decirte es que , con el cambio de actitud y tu repentino aumento de poder crearas muchas dudas. Ademas que has abandonado tu casa. Cualquiera podría creer que eres un impostor, cosa que en realidad lo eres._

_-Hmph – Eso lo había jodido bastante, pero Sakura tenía razón. Realmente reconocía que esa Sakura era muy amable, agradable e incluso muy lista, no era por quitarle crédito a su amiga, pero ella lo acoso durante varios años de su vida y pesar que casi la mato, ella seguía enamorada de él, como comprenderán eso no era muy inteligente.- Entonces…_

_-Debes mantener un perfil bajo, sobre todo frente a Hinata._

_-¿Qué pasa con la Hyuga?_

_-Te odia, y ahora que le has dado algo para poder destruirte no dudara en hacerlo. – Pauso para servirse un poco más de té, Sasuke también le alcanzó su tasa - ¿No pensé que te gustaría el té negro? Ah perdón, cierto no eres el Sasuke que conozco._

_-¿Por qué tanto odio de ella?- Pregunto, dándole un sorbo a la tasa._

_-Sufrió mucho por tu existencia, a pesar de sea una chica fuerte… yo siento que ella realmente necesita a alguien._

_-Hmph_

.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes ninjas entraron a la oficina del hokage, exactamente eran los 4 que había citado. Originalmente iba a ser solo el equipo 7, pero con ese inesperado desempeño de Sasuke en la última misión, Hinata también estaba incluida. Para Menma las cosas estaban complicadas, una misión con Hinata podía ser muy divertido pero tener una con Sakura y Hinata juntas… además del idiota Uchiha , detrás de su novia o de su Hina. Si Menma era muy posesivo y celoso, por otro lado Hinata pensaba estar en el mismo aprieto, si Menma la buscaba… no, ella siempre lo rechazaba, cuando estaba sobria al menos lo intentaba. Sakura estaba más tranquila a diferencia de los dos anteriores, solo le preocupa el desenvolvimiento de Sasuke y a este último le importaba un carajo todo. Solo deseaba recuperar algo de respeto.<p>

-Deberán trasportar a la hija del señor feudal hacia Suna, el Kasekage debe reunirse con ella.- Explicaba la hokage, mientras que Hinata solo pensaba: "Mierda, mierda, mierda…" - Ella pidió ser trasportada a solas con Sasuke , pero su padre pidió que veláramos por la pureza de su hija.

-Hmph – Sasuke se sintió muy indignado ante el comentario, él podía ser un asesino, un traidor, un desgraciado, un desalmado pero no un violador.

-Partirán mañana al amanecer.- Tsunade ordeno algunos de sus documentos antes de que se retiraran los chicos – antes que se retiren Sasuke, Chizune me dijo que te pidiera, que me dejes las llaves de su apartamento.

Sasuke saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Tsunade, esta última sonrió ante el asombro de Menma y Sakura.

-¿Pasaste la noche con Chizune?- Pregunto Menma, de pronto observo a Sakura, quien lo miro molesta, Sasuke noto que Sakura ya tenía una cuartada y afirmo las dudas del rubio. Este con un gran asombro no porque Sasuke se acostara con ella, sino porque hace apenas unos momentos había desconfiado de su novia.- Sakura, lo siento…

-Me retiro Tsunade-sama – Sakura salió inmediatamente de la oficina del hokage, mientras que Sasuke admiraba su control total sobre el idiota. Detrás de ellas salió el resto.

-Sasuke, tengo muchas expectativas para contigo….- La Hokage sonrió- Hinata, trata de meterte en problemas.

-Hmph.

Ese último comentario casi saca de quicio a Sasuke , debía adaptarse al menos un tiempo, Sakura tenía razón. Además con una misión pronto bastaría cumplirla para que lo dejaran de joder, pero tener a la Hokage con los ojos en él, sería un problema. Tsunade era algo irresponsable en ese tipo de investigación, pero esta Senju era completamente diferente.

-Hinata Hyuga…

_-¡Me gusta mucho! Pero… pero me das mucho miedo… ¡me aterras!_

-Hmph.-

Gruño fastidiado antes algo que no deseaba recordar. Se detuvo un rato al ver a su hermano junto con una chica de Akatsuki conversando, deseaba ignorarlo pero su otro yo y él no habían tenido ningún problema. Seria sospechoso si lo evitaba, además deseaba hablar con Sakura. Sin embargo era tarde Konan lo había llamado.

Por otro lado Hinata caminaba ya por las calles de Konoha pensativa. Ese sueño le preocupaba demasiado. La ultima vez que soño algo asi ,se volvió una realidad. Una que odio hasta el dia de hoy.

_-Solo unos cuantos de la elite Hyuga, tienen esa habilidad._

-Neji…- Murmuro recordando a su primo…

_-Y con esos senos, definitivamente eres de la elite_

-Extraño a ese idiota- Suspiro mientras seria caminando, su primo había muerto durante la guerra. Algunos meses antes de la guerra Hinata había soñado con algo parecido y nuevamente se volvió una realidad. Aquellas Neji le explico que era una habilidad, sin embargo ella nunca le tomaba importancia a lo que decía su primo- Irónico, ahora lo extraño.

-¿Asi que me extrañas?- "Mierda", pensó apenas escucho esa voz – Tendremos una dura prueba ¿No?

-Menma- Inmediatamente tomo distancia – Es suficiente.

-Vamos, será divertido – Era perverso – Mientras Sakura este de guardia… o quien sabe. Me gusta el peligro.

-Deja de hablar estupideces – Fruncio el ceño, no le gustaba que la tomara por una cualquiera- Ayer te será y fue la ultima vez que te pasas de listo conmigo.

-Vamos, Hina- Se acerco peligrosamente hacia, ella retrocedio sintiéndose patética al caer con un solo una mirada tan burlona. "¡Maldicion!" , grito mentamente mientras sus labios rozaban los de Namikaze.

-¿M-menma-kun? ¿Qué le haces a Hinata-san?

-¡Ino! ¡No es lo que parece!- Dijo Hinata pateando a Menma.

-¡Eres muy malo Menma-kun!- Grito - ¡Como puedes hacerlo esto a Sakura!

-¡Cállate Ino!- Grito Menma reponiéndose, Ino inmediatamente comenzó a correr a buscar a Sakura- Luego hablare contigo.

Menma fue tras Ino, quien estaba demasiado indignada… no podría creer aun que Menma le hiciera eso a su amiga, y lo peor que Hinata se prestara eso. Aunque darle una noticia como esa, no sería fácil, no quería ver sufrir a su amiga pero tampoco podía permitir que le hicieran eso. A unos cuantos pasos atrás Menma la alcanzo tomándola del brazo la jalo.

-¡Ahh!- La tiro prácticamente hacia uno de los callejones, que afortunadamente para él estaba cerca y la acorralo con sus brazos, sabía lo tímida y tonta de la Yamanaka, seria sencillo amenazarla, pero no podía dejar que hablara. A pesar de todo Menma no quería perder a Sakura por nada, no le importaba el método callaría a la rubia.- ¡Déjame!

-Escucha, no le dirás nada a Sakura – Exigió, en el fondo se sintió mal por Ino, ella era muy delicada, como una flor en toda la aldea. - ¡Si dices algo a Sakura, te las veras conmigo! ¿Entendiste?

Varias lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azulados de la rubia, comenzó a sentir un temor terrible. Ella conocía el poder de Menma, pero no podía hacerle eso a su amiga. Su frustración era tanta, solo atino intentar escapar. Menma sin querer quiso retenerla pero solo dio de resultado en un golpe para la chica. Esta cayó al suelo tocándose la mejilla.

-Ino…yo lo

-Aléjate…- Comenzó a retroceder aun en el suelo.

-Espero que tenga una buena explicación.- normalmente no le interesaría eso, pero no permitirá que lo hicieran en su cara.-Hmph

-Sasuke-Kun…

Ino Yamanaka era la única amiga del Sasuke de esa realidad y no permitiría que la dañaran…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Trate de actualizar rápido e.e Bueno debo aclarar algunas cosijirijillas :3

1.- Hinata no es zorra, ni nada por el estilo. Solo algo estúpida-

2.- No es Anti Hinata , ni Anti Sakura , ni nada de eso. A decir verdad detesto cuando se dedican a destruir a un personaje en los fics xD y aunque parezca que lo hago con Hinata y Menma/ Naruto no tengo ningún desprecio hacia ellos e.e

3.- Si ya se que es pesado que sea SasuHina y ambos ni se miren xD pero todo a su tiempo terminada la misión ya comenzaran acercarse más :3 y comenzara todo el rollo.

4.- Efectivamente el fic solo se dará en el universo Road To Ninja. La Hinata embazada no volverá aparecer hasta el final.

5.- Sasuke Rtn es parte de la trama y tendrá un papel importante pero aun vamos en la introducción a todo :3 No auguro mas de 15 capítulos.

6.- Me acabo de dar cuenta que el nombre no tendrá nada que ver x.x

7.- Sigan leyendo ¡ y muchas gracias por el apoyo con esta abominación que vino a mi mente una madruga sin poder dormir.

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Generos: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoria: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>Ella se encontraba en una situación complicada, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, aunque no lo aparentaba. Pero tenía que encontrarlos, temía por lo que Menma le podría hacer a su amiga, ella era muy frágil, incluso para ser alguien del clan Yamanaka ella era muy débil con la flores venenosas que usaban.<p>

-No puede ser…

Se debutó en seco al notarlos. Era Ino, se encontraba con el Uchiha, ella estaba abrazada de su brazo mientras caminaban ¿Por qué con él? , pero eso era lo de menos, ella sabía que Ino no se quedaría callada. Ella era la estúpida por dejarse caer en los juegos de Menma pero aún más por no ponerlo en alto, no se quería considerar una perra pero eso se sentía. A pesar de que Sakura no era santa de su devoción, ella no merecía eso.

-Hinata…

La mirada verde de la rubia la observaba con confusión. Sasuke e Ino, la había visto mientras estaba perdida entre sus pensamiento y se acercaron. Sasuke sabía lo que había pasado, a pesar que Ino no le contara nada y ella no era capaz de dañar a Hinata, pero no quería que Sakura tampoco sufriera. Estaban en una encrucijada, con un silencio de velorio. Hinata evito mirarla pero ella la llamo nuevamente.

-Hinata, yo…

-Olvídalo – La corto, no quería oír un llamado de atención, ni sentirse peor. Bajo su careta de chica dura, la miro – No necesito que me digas nada, Ino.

-Hmph – Sasuke aún no sabía cómo se metió en una situación tan tensa, que era completamente aburrida. La chica "rebelde" Hyuga había sido descubierta por Ino, el idiota de Naruto de ese mundo, la había amenazado. Él tuvo que hacer el papel de héroe, solo por pena y porque realmente detestaba a ese rubio tarado llamado Menma. Originalmente iba a acabarlo pero sería muy sospechoso, aún tenía a Tsunade encima de él. Por lo que opto por un genjutsu.

-Hinata, yo no le diré nada a Saku… pero no sigas haciéndolo

La ex Hyuga no pensó que Ino , ocultaría lo que vio. Trato de asimilarlo rápidamente, había salido bien librada y tenía una buena excusa para terminar con Menma, aunque en el fondo no lo quisiera.

-Hablaremos luego Ino.

-No olvides que tenemos una misión – Su voz tan neutral sonó por primera vez en aquella conversación, a los ojos de Hinata a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Pero no olvidaba que era completamente distinto, también estaba la sangre que encontró en el bosque justo antes de su extraño cambio de personalidad.- No llegues tarde.

- Tú deberías cuidar tu puntualidad, Uchiha.

-Nos vemos, Hinata- Se despidió Ino.

Sasuke siguió adelante con su "mejor amiga", en ese mundo. Él aun no podía creer la diferencia de su mundo y ese. Pero podría acostumbrarse. Claro que vivir con Sakura no era mucho de su agrado. Tampoco tener a Hinata encima suyo con un odio injustificado. Por otro lado Ino al contrario de Hinata, le podría caer bien. Era callada, tímida, un poco descuidada, era como aquella chica de su mundo, aquella que le gustaba.

-Sasuke- Le llamo, mientras caminaban – ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa?

-Hmph, no me sentía cómodo – Mierda, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Si ella se daba cuenta?- Además no me gusta la idea de casarme por la fuerza, no soy ninguna clase de reemplazo de Itachi.

-Pero, a ti si te gusta Hinata.- Ella lo miro, mientras que Sasuke mantenía la compostura a pesar de la noticia, eso explicaba mucho.- Tú no era Sasuke. El Sasuke que conozco no se metería con Menma por no hacerle daño a Hinata.

-Hmph

-Lo sabía…- Sonrió con dulzura, Sasuke comenzaba a reconsiderar si Ino le caía bien pero lo había acorralado – ¿Quién eres?

-Sasuke Uchiha- Respondió – Hmph, no soy el que conoces pero lo soy.

- Si pudiste engañar a tu familia e incluso a Itachi, puedo creerlo. – Respondió aun tímida - Gracias por salvarme.

- Vamos con Sakura.

-Sospechaba que ella también está involucrada- Nuevamente Ino lo sorprendía – Le prometí a Hina, no decirle nada…

-Tarde o temprano igual lo notara. Vamos.

Fueron hacia la casa de Sakura, donde tendría que explicarles las cosas a Ino. Ella había sido muy hábil al acorralarlo de esa manera, Sakura tenía razón en cuanto a que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Pero tenerla a su lado seria de su favor, por otro lado Hinata se acaba de encontrar con un Menma aún bajo la genjutsu del Uchiha, antes de liberarlo se preparó para terminar con eso. No podía seguir con eso.

-Es un muy buen genjutsu…

-¿Eh? Itachi- ¿Cuándo había llegado?, el hermano mayor del chico que le arruino la vida estaba a su lado, observando a Menma- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Acabo de llegar.- Respondió neutral como casi siempre- La ilusión lo está afectando físicamente, solo alguien a mi nivel podría hacer un genjutsu así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto

- No será tan fácil liberarlo, vaya parece que mi puesto peligra- Sonrió, Hinata aún estaba sorprendida- Si, aparece alguien con más habilidades que yo, creo que perderé mi trabajo.

-Itachi, tú eres el mejor ninja de la aldea.

-Si, pero siempre es interesante la competencia. – levanto a Menma , cual princesa – Si , sabes algo infórmame. Lo llevare la hospital, también le informare a la Hokage que no ira a la misión de mañana.

-Sí, gracias…

Itachi desapareció junto a Menma en una cortina de humo. Hinata aún no sabía porque no delato a Sasuke, ella sabía que había sido él.

-Al nivel de Itachi…

Suspiro , tenía ganas de tomar un buen trago pero no quería terminar con alguien en su cama. Al menos esa noche no.

.

* * *

><p>-¡Entonces tú eres el Sasuke de ese mundo!- Ino lucia asombrada al escuchar la historia de Sasuke, que era apoyada por Sakura. – No lo esperaba, pero donde esa Sasuke.<p>

-Me imagino que en mi mundo, espero no meta la pata.

-Mañana tienen una misión, ¿no?- Pregunto Ino, tornándose un poco más seria- Sasuke, no debes llamar tanto la atención.

_-No debemos llamar la atención, si…_

-Es cierto, Hinata sospecha mucho de ti.

_-Si Naruto comienza a sospechar…_

-¿En qué piensas Sasuke?

_-Yo… lo amo pero no quiero dejarte._

-¡Sasuke!

-hmph- odiaba recordarla, pero ella era como ella, tal vez debería odiarla a ella también –No prometo nada.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: <strong> Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones ¡! :3 comenzare a actualizar mis fics, en cuanto a este le estoy retomando la ilación , espero aún les guste esta rara abominación mía. Planeo terminarlo rápido xD ósea que actualizare más seguido. Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 de la mañana, Sasuke se encontraba ya listo. Tan solo esperaba a Sakura, quien aún no terminaba de alistarse. La noche anterior había sido un poco pesada, luego de hablar con Ino, recordar algo que realmente detestaba. Esa noche más tarde, su hermano mayor. Itachi, que en ese mundo seguía vivo, tal parecía que su genjutsu en Menma había sido más fuerte de lo que pensó, Sakura lo golpeo luego de enterarse de lo sucedido.<p>

_-No sabía que ya habías liberado el tercer nivel del sharingan, Sasuke. Es muy conveniente para el clan. Con eso tú también alcanzado el nivel de nuestro padre._

_-Hmph- En otra situación tal vez le alegría escuchar esas palabras, pero no era su hermano. Es más ese Itachi pensaba que era un pelmazo, mujeriego, como casi toda la aldea.- ¿Eso es todo?_

_-Menma no podrá ir mañana. Creo que tomare control de la misión.- El Uchiha mayor, sonrió desde la puerta – Creo que tomare cartas en el asunto._

_-Has lo que quieras._

Si había sido una noche demasiado incomoda, pero mientras viviera bajo el mismo techo que la Haruna, tenía que atenerse. Al menos con esa misión, conseguiría algo de dinero, con unas más podrías rentar un departamento decente. Luego de unos minutos la pelirosa salió de su habitación ya lista, con su mochila, ya que le viaje a Suna duraba un día entero, pero tendría que pasar una noche al aire libre.

-¡Listo!- La Haruna sonrió- Vamos, Sasuke

-Vamos.

Lucia demasiado tranquila, en la noche casi lo botaba de su casa, cuando se enteró que Menma estaba hospitalizado por su pequeño gentjutsu.

-Hace frio…- Susurro Sakura mientras caminaban, eran las 6 de la mañana después de todo.

Por otro lado Hinata también ya había partido, su mochila era pequeña a diferencia de la de Sakura, ella solo llevaba cosas necesarias en parte había tenido una noche larga, estuvo preocupada por Menma, pero aún más por su pequeño encuentro con Itachi. Tal vez ella no era la única que sospechaba de Sasuke.

-Tengo que ordenar mi vida- Se dijo, continuando con su camino, observo el cielo nublado sobre la entrada a la aldea – Debo dejarte de estupideces.

Ella sabía que se denigro al caer en el juego sucio del rubio que tanto quería, pero debía quererse un poco más ella misma. Además… si es que Sasuke había logrado cambiar de esa manera, ¿Por qué ella no podría? ¿Por qué ella no podría llegar a la elite de los shinobis? , su padre incluso rogaría que volviera al clan.

-Que patético, siguiendo a ese tipo como ejemplo de vida.

-Buenos días, Hinata- Esa era la voz de Sakura, la ex Hyuga volteo y la vio junto a Sasuke llegar – Es muy temprano…- Hizo un pequeño puchero, la princesa aun no llegaba.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-

En una esquina de la entrada se encontraba una mujer, Sasuke se percató de ella. Su viaje comenzaba hacer pesado antes de tiempo, reconoció esa capa inmediatamente, ese cabello azulado y mirada ámbar. Al menos respiro tranquilo de saber que pudo ser peor.

-Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, Uchiha. – Era un malcriado y pensar que quiso hacer las paces, por alguna recóndita parte de su mente pensó que había cambiado realmente. Además sabía que eran tonterías lo del gemelo malvado, el propio Itachi se hubiera dado cuenta.- ¡Uchiha!

-Hmph- Dirigió su mirada hacia ella – Hola.

Y como por arte de magia para Sakura, comenzó a lloviznar con apenas Sasuke respondió el saludo, solo faltan algunos rayos para que ella soltara una carcajada. Sí que su "química" era fuerte. La mujer se acercó hacia los jóvenes, que se miraban mutuamente.

-Llegan algo tarde.- Hablo

-¿Konan?- Sakura la miro algo asombrada- ¿Konan de Akatsuki?

-Buenos días, Konan- Saludo Hinata, Sasuke solo le alzo la mirada, era un fastidio por parte de su hermano.

-Sí, Lady Tsunade me puso a cargo de la misión- Respondió la oji ámbar- La princesa debe estar por llegar. Menma no, nos acompañara hoy por razones obvias. Y una cosa más no soy una mujer tolerante… no quiero estúpidas peleas entendido. Sí, me refiero a ustedes dos- Señalo a su cuñado y a Hinata.

-Si…

-Además Itachi me pidió que no le pasara a su hermanito.- Itachi comenzaba a caerla más mal de lo que ya le caía a Sasuke

-Señorita Konan, es un gran honor pero…- Sakura estaba nerviosa, Hinata sabía de quien era la obra el cambio de líder y Sasuke también,- ¿Qué paso?

-Me pidieron que venga.- Se colocó la capucha que incluía su túnica- Que mal tiempo, cúbranse de la lluvia. Hermanito, Itachi me mando esto para ti.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras la palabra "hermanito", sonaba como si fuera un eco. Hinata se tapó la boca. Sakura sonrió. Y finalmente Sasuke frunció el ceño aceptando la capa.

El día se hacía más evidente, aunque la llovizna no cesaba, luego de varios minutos llego hija del señor feudal. La chica llego dentro de una especie de carrosa cargada por cuatro hombres. Los hombres se disculparon con Konan, está igual estaba molesta por la irresponsabilidad de la chica en una situación así. Inmediatamente partieron.

.

* * *

><p>El viaje durante el día había sido tranquilo , luego de unas horas paro la llovizna sobre todo para Sasuke, la princesa lo tuvo todo el tiempo en sus habitación andante. Aunque para él era sumamente aburrido escuchar cosas estúpidas por parte de la chica, que se lo quería comer. Luego de un rato termino dejándola sola.<p>

-Pasaremos la noche aquí- Hablo Konan, aun no salían del bosque y eso era malo, podría atacarlos.

_-Naruto , se encuentra muy mal… tendremos que pasar la noche aquí hoy._

-¿Cómo serán los turnos para las guardias?- Pregunto Sakura, ella también era consciente del peligro que corrían.

-Primero vamos tu y yo, luego Sasuke y Hinata- Respondió- Ellos necesitan descansar- Refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas de la chica.

Ella no quería protestar, si quería llegar a elite en shinobis debía impresionar a Konan, incluso podría llegar a una Akatsuki. Era un gran alivio que Menma no fuera a la misión, en otra situación de seguro estaría acosándola, y aun no sabía si sería capaz de rechazarlo. Luego de preparar las tiendas y que Sasuke se negara a dormir con la princesa se echaron a descansar hasta que les tocara guardia.

_-Sasuke, Naruto ya está dormido._

_¿_Comenzaba a extrañarla? Tonterías… la última vez que la vio lloraba como una niña tonta. Entro a la tienda y la encontró descansando. Parecía tener frio, su cuerpo temblaba o tal vez solo era una pesadilla, como la viera ella idéntica.

-Igual que esa vez…

_Ella camina sola, sabía que otra vez soñaba, pero estaba vez quería llegar hasta el fondo. Se encontraba en el hospital con un inmenso dolor._

_-No sufrió daños mayores… pero perdió ambos ojos._

_-Hannabi…- Su pequeña hermana, aquellas palabras iban como dagas directo a su pecho- No puede ser…_

_-No pudiste protegerla, no pudiste protegerla, no pudiste protegerla, no pudiste protegerla, no pudiste protegerla…._

_-¡Cállense!_

_-No pudiste protegerla, no pudiste protegerla, no pudiste protegerla, no pudiste protegerla…._

-¡Hinata, Sasuke es su turno!- La voz de su líder la despertó, odiaba esa pesadillas.

_-Solo unos cuantos de la elite Hyuga, tienen esa habilidad_

Las palabras de su fallecido primo sonaron en su mente, ¿Una premonición? Comenzaba a preocuparse aún más…Por otro lado el Uchiha yacía sentando a su costado despierto. - apresúrense.

Sasuke se levantó y salió fuera de la tienda, Hinata tomo su abrigo y salió detrás de él. Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la fogada , las brasas ardían y calentaban esa fría noche. Konan y Sakura ya estaban en la tienda, por otro lado también descansaba la chica a la cual guiaban hacia su encuentro con el Kazekage y sus guardias. Una noche muy pacifica, incluso aburrida. Ella lo observaba ver el fuego, como sus ojos oscuros reflejaban las llamas, parecía tan cálido…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Menma?- Pregunto, más que por preocupación por el rubio era por destruir ese estúpido ambiente romántico

-Nada malo.

-¿Desde cuando te hiciste tan fuerte?- Parecía estar interrogándolo pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas.- ¿Siempre lo fuiste?

-No tenía interés en ser fuerte o no, siempre y cuando me pueda divertir – Respondió, no podía decirle que asesino a su hermano, traiciono a la aldea, mato a uno de los viejos de Konoha, se unio a una organización criminal y que una momia del pasado le obsequio un rinnegan temporal – Poder tener a cuan chica quiera comenzó a ser aburrido.

-¡Tch! – Realmente no se esperaba una respuesta tan estúpida- Aunque cambies sigues siendo un mujeriego, bastardo.

_-Hace frio, Sasuke _

- Yo no soy la que se acuesta con el novio de Sakura- Su mirada fija en el fuego, se dirige hacia los ojos perlados de su acompañante, quien se enfureció de primera.

-¡Como te atreves! – Lo quería golpear, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos – No es tu problema, además vives con perra… cuantas veces ya te la abras tirado.

- Hmph

-Lo sabía- Sonrió, Sakura se acostaba con Sasuke, al menos eso ella creía – Podrás tener a todas las mujeres de la aldea menos a mí, Uchiha.

En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Sakura, sobre el odio de Hinata por él. Era una estupidez y no le afectaba en lo absoluto pero era irritante su manera tan soberbia de hablar, era más fastidiosa que la Sakura de su mundo e incluso más idiota que la Ino de su mundo también. Era complementamente distintita a ella.

-Me quitaste todo… - Continuo con su reproche – Y ahora planean casarte con mi hermana… si le pones un dedo encima… yo te

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: <strong> Hasta a mí me cae mal Hinata, creo que apresurare las cosas un poco. En fin ¡ cómo va? Quiero recuperarle el hilo. Es decir aún se cómo va pero quiero que fluya más :3 En fin Gracias por los review y gracias por leer. Estare actualizando semanalmente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p><em>-¿No tienes frio, Sasuke? <em>

_-No, ¿Cómo sigue el idiota? – Pregunto desinteresado, era una noche muy fría, pero todo cambiaba con una buena compañía._

_-D-uerme…_

_-Hmph- Odiaba que tartamudeara frente a él, después de todo ya tenían cierto nivel de confianza - ¿Tienes miedo?_

_-S-abes que no te-tengo miedo, pero no es correcto._

_-Hmph_

_Nunca fue correcto, pero nunca les importo. ¿Qué cambio esta vez?, acaso estuvo mal asesinar de la manera más cruel posible a esos bastardos que la tocaron…_

-Me quitaste todo… - Continuo con su reproche – Y ahora planean casarte con mi hermana… si le pones un dedo encima… yo te

Acaba de recuperar el sentido, nuevamente tenerla cerca hacia que recordara a la otra ella, pero ahora su descuido podía costar el resultado de la misión. En un instante, antes que Hinata completara su oración, ninjas los comenzaron a rodear, ella no lo había notado.

-¡Cuidado!

Inmediatamente la tiro hacia adelante, activando su sharingan. Eran demasiado para él solo, ella aun no reaccionaba. Lo primero que logro notar era un enemigo detrás de Sasuke.

-¡Uchiha, cuidado!

El ninja clavo el kunai en el hombro de Sasuke , el inmediatamente desenvaino su katana, ella activo su byakugan para ayudarlo pero no a tiempo, Sasuke decapito al ninja sin asco alguno, salto contra otro de ellos, eran muy lentos comparados con , incluso ella estaba se asombró al ver como el Uchiha luchaba con tanta facilidad, golpeaba y cortada a los ninjas sin piedad alguna…. Caían unos tras otros, Hinata se preguntaba: ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?, por un instante recordó ese momento durante la guerra, cuando el 1er Hokage, Madara Uchiha comenzaba a pelear, su estilo era tan parecido.

-Tú no eres Sasuke…

La sangre en los árboles, su extraño cambio de ropa, su nuevo carácter, su estilo de pelea, no era el idiota con el que la iban a casar. ¿Quién era realmente?

-¡Hinata, haz algo!

En ese momento de la tienda salían Konan y Sakura, notando la situación. Hinata trato de no pensar en él en este momento. La akatsuki ataco rápidamente, mientras que la peli rosa iba a la tienda de la princesa.

-¡Retrocedan!

Era obvio que no ganarían.

-¡Aléjate, monstro!

Su katana estaba llena de sangre, su cuerpo también… sus ojos rojos reflejaban el odio.

_-¡Y-o amo a Na-aruto!_

-Hinata, Sasuke… - Konan se disponía a dar instrucciones pero…- ¡No es necesario matarlos, Sasuke!

_-Me gu-ustas pero me d-as d-emas-iado miedo…_

-¡Perdóname, me iré. Lo juro!- Solo quedaba uno, pero no podía escuchar su voz , solo veía a su enemigo- ¡Tengo familia!

-¡Uchiha, para!- Definitivamente no era él.- ¡Qué demonios te pasa!

_-Hinata esta embarazada, bastardo…. ¿Qué hare? Embarace a Hinata._

La sangre salpico a su rostro, ya no quedaban más enemigos. Konan estaba asombrada más de la sangre fría de su cuñado, del hecho que acabo con casi todos.

-¡No tenías que matarlos!

-Hmph…

-Mañana seguiremos a primera hora- Informo la líder del grupo- Sasuke , buen trabajo.

.

* * *

><p>-¡Acaso eres idiota!- Reclamo la peli rosa, según Konan, Sasuke se había ganado un merecido descanso, para mala suerte del Uchiha.- ¡Fuiste tan cruel! Y lo peor que frente a Konan, no podías dejarte llevar así… Hinata también sospecha de ti.<p>

-Hmph

-Sasuke, tu que eras en tu mundo…

Ningún ninja de Konoha, no importara su procedencia tendría tanta crueldad al asesinar alguien, incluso después de pedir misericordia. La pelirosa podía ser ingenua pero no estúpida.

-Un ninja.

-¿Qué tipo?

¿Qué podría decir? Una mentira rápida tal vez , no podía explicarle su situación pero debía pensar en algo rápido, además aquellos recuerdos que lo hacían arder en rabia y deseos de venganza.

_-Un clan marcado por el odio, el odio que genera su gran amor._

-Solía ser un miembro de Raíz, un grupo especial de Konoha. Lo que aquí es Akatsuki. Además, así ella no se meterá en mi camino.

Sakura no le dijo más, una parte de ella sabía que mentía, pero debía tener sus motivos. Poco a poco notaba que ese Sasuke tenía un pasado oscuro, incluso por momentos sus ojos le reflejaban tristeza, sobre todo cuando lo veía con Hinata.

-¿Y Hinata?

-Me odia.

Entonces se dio cuenta que dio en el punto.

-La de tu mundo- Recordó inmediatamente que cuando estuvo en su mundo, esa Hinata era tierna y amable, incluso se avergonzó mucho con el vestido que tuvo que usar para ayudarla. Todo lo contrario a la Hinata de su mundo… ellas eran polos opuestos - ¿Tú y ella?

-Por qué lo dices…

-A pesar de que no lo demuestres, parece importante Hinata.- Dio un respiro, esperando alguna expresión del Uchiha- Yo te he dicho mis problemas, pero no te importaron pero cuando hablo de ella… tú muestras interés.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Haruno.

Tal vez… tal vez él podría calmarla, pero nada lo aseguraba. Solo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que tener a ese Sasuke en Konoha solo traería problemas, él era un asesino, sobre todo para Hinata, quien a pesar de todo la consideraba su amiga. No dijo más, tan solo se echó a descansar…

.

A la mañana siguiente, continuaron el camino en silencio hasta Suna. La princesa feudal, en más de una ocasión acoso a Sasuke, y fue rechazada todas las veces.

Una vez en Suna, la chica se reunió con el Kazekage, pasarían unos cuantos días en Suna hasta que las negociaciones entre ellos terminaran. Esa noche Konan les pidió se reunieran con ella para la cena, debían discutir cierto temas antes de regresar. Los jóvenes ninjas fueron con ella sin problema, puntuales entraron a su habitación. Ellas los recibieron y se acomodaron. Una vez todos sentados hablo.

-Dos de ustedes regresaran a Konoha- Comenzó hablar la akatsuki- El kazekage , mandara a sus hombres a escoltar a la princesa también.

-¿Quiénes volverán? – Pregunto Sakura.

-Originalmente planeaba que regresan tú y Hinata. – Dio un suspiro- Pero en la tarde converse con Itachi. Sasuke regresaras con Hinata mañana temprano.- La ultima en ser mencionada chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Por?- ¿Qué planeaba su hermano?

-Le informe lo sucedido, tal parece que Tsunade ya lo tenía planeado. Serás parte de Akatsuki.- Explico - Sin emba…

-¡Que! ¡Porque!- Reclamo inmediatamente la portadora del byakugan – No merece ser parte de ellos.

-Eso no lo decides tu Hinata- Respondió – Y recuerda que soy tu oficial al mando.

-Pero… él, ni siquiera es Sasuke

Ella había trabajado duro para eso y ahora se lo obsequiaban a ese individuo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata?- Pregunto Konan.

-Estás hablando tonterías Hinata- Inmediatamente Sakura reacciono. –No lo ves, es Sasuke.

Hmph

-No pueden darse cuenta, Sasuke era un idiota y mírenlo ahora.- Comenzaba a sentirse histérica, es que realmente le parecía totalmente injusto.

- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que no sea yo?- Pregunto- Se me hace demasiado estúpido esta situación, pero no puedo esperar mucho de alguien tan molesta.

-¡No seas insolente Uchiha!

-Si tanta rabia te provoca, supérame – Sonrió, era esa habilidad que solo el poseía – Eres demasiado inútil como ninja, solo te dejas llevar por tus emociones. Si no fuera por tu byakugan sería solo un estorbo- Esa habilidad de hacer sentir mierda a las personas- Incluso con el ya lo eres.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito su cuñada.

-Tú…

-Aunque…. Recuerdo que tienes otros talentos ¿No?

-¡Insolente!- Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.- Como te atreves

-¡Hinata, Sasuke basta!

-¡No te metas en esto Haruno! – Grito - ¡Tienes a este impostor viviendo contigo, tú también debes saber que es un impostor, no!

Sasuke tomo las manos de Hinata, presionando fuertemente rompió el agarre. ¿Qué era lo que más le molestaba? ¿Qué se parezca a ella y sea una mierda de persona? ¿Qué sea tan opuesta a ella?

-¡Suéltame!

-Hpmh

-¡Sasuke, Hinata!- Sakura corrió ayudar a Hinata - ¡Déjala Sasuke!

-¡No te metas, no necesito tu ayuda!- Grito aún más desesperada por el dolor que sentía- ¡Estas de su lado!

-¡Hinata!

- Eres un desperdicio de oxigeno Hyuga…- Dijo soltándola- Aunque ya ni siquiera eso.

-¡Malnacido! ¡Bastardo!

-Suficiente... Hinata, regresaras mañana mismo a Konoha. Serás suspendida de tus labores como ninja.

-¡Pero…!

-Ya fue suficiente , me tienes harta con tus celos… ¡No eres más que una mocosa engreída!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong>Suficiente por hoy xd en el próximo capítulo por fin empieza el SasuHina. Si no queda claro Sasuke estaba enamorado de Hinata de su mundo, pero aquí yo la emparejare con la de RTN. Gracias por los review y el apoyo! Sabes es frustrante ver que muchos me ponen en favoritos y no dejan review xD solo digo. ¡Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>Sus aspiraciones se habían ido al tacho… la habían llamado "mocosa engreída", se habían burlado de ella. Realmente lo odiaba con todo su ser… pero ni siquiera era quien odiaba, era un farsante que podía irritarla aún más que ese playboy.<p>

Había sido una estúpida, lo sabía ahora solo podía regresar a casa… sola, bajo la lluvia de una oscura y fría noche. Estaba furiosa, incluso recordaba lo tonta que fue al dejarse llevar por lo que sentía…

_-¡Mocosa malcriada, como te atreves!_

Se había molestado tanto, que ni siquiera lo dudo… ella era su oficial al mando pero como le importo.

_-Me asegurare que te destituyan… no sirves para ninja._

¿Por qué lo había hecho? , no encontraba la respuesta, simplemente estaba furiosa. Al extraño de alzarle la mano a su superior al mando.

_-No me sorprende que hayas sido exiliada de tu clan, eres patética como ninja._

Solamente le quedo marcharse, no podía pasar la noche aun ahí… era una vergüenza para su clan, ya ni una ninja podría ser. Por un instante se sintió tan débil y frágil antes su situación pero recupero compostura de inmediato, era orgullosa. No podía dejarse vencer. Así fue como decidió salir de Suna durante la noche para regresar a Konoha. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

No sabía cuándo había corrido desde que salió, pero se aseguró de llegar a los bosques antes dejar de correr. La lluvia escondió algunas de sus lágrimas de impotencia, solamente podía ver mediante su byakugan, si no estaría desamparada pero también le dolía en su orgullo darle la razón a Konan.

_-Depende de tu byakugan, quítate eso y no eres nada mocosa._

-Y esa perra tiene razón…

Ya tan solo caminaba, mientras lo meditaba. Una y otra vez…

_-Hey preciosa, hoy recogí esta rosa pensando en dársela a la más hermosa- Recordaba a un Uchiha coqueto, con una sonrisa algo arrogante._

_-Idiota…_

_-Vamos Hina, yo sé que a ti también te gusto._

_-Puede…- esa sonrisa que se le escapa mientras recibía la rosa la delataba._

_Le parecía extraño, como comenzar a extrañar al Sasuke original, para ella, él era un completo idiota, pero no siempre lo odio. Recordaba de cuando niños, jugaban casi siempre. Luego los tiempos cambiaron, se distanciaron hasta que llegaron a esa edad. La problemática._

_-Hey preciosa, hoy recogí esta rosa pensando en dársela a la más hermosa- era exactamente lo que le dijo a ella._

-Realmente odiaba a ese tipo…

_-Hinata, te casaras con el hijo mayor de los Uchihas. Itachi._

_Solía ser una ninja como cualquier otra, la heredera de su clan, siempre era competitiva y a la vez siempre aspiraba a más. Cierto día recibió aquella noticia._

_-La esposa de Itachi Uchiha…_

_No le molestaba la idea, Itachi era por mucho el mejor ninja de Konoha, líder de las fuerzas especial del Hokage, Akatsuki, incluso durante su niñez fue salvaba por el joven Uchiha. No se negó, complaceré a su padre y llenaría de orgullo al clan con esa alianza. Hinata Uchiha. Pero nunca se dio, el mayor se negó completamente e incluso se casó con la que era su novia, la ninja que ahora la había llamado "mocosa engreída"_

_-Te casaras con el hijo menor de Fugaku._

_Fue cambio demasiado radical, no deseaba casarse con él, con ese mujeriego. Y evidentemente se negó. Aquella noche discutió con su padre, ignorando lo que sucedía._

_-¡Se llevaron a la señorita Hanabi!-Informaron _

-No pude protegerla…

Seguía con su camino durante la noche oscura, ignoraba que gastaba chakra mientras andaba. Ya se había tranquilizado por completo. Que más daba igual ya la había cagado en grande.

Sin darse cuenta la ex Hyuga era seguida por detrás, comenzaba a acercarse más y más hacia ella, continuo meditando, el camino aún era largo, estaba completamente mojada. Cuando escucho esas ramas romperse, volteo inmediatamente viendo flujos de chakra de cinco ninjas tras ellas, apenas reacción tratando de defenderse.

-¡No lo creo!

Sintió un Kunai cortarle el brazo, perdiendo el contacto visual, solo podía ver sus flujos de chakra, mas no sus movimientos. Sintió un fuerte golpe el estómago, por reacción golpeo el brazo que logro agarrar. Pero sintió como la golpeaban de nuevo por la espalda.

_-Estás loca… ir por tu hermana sola, a estas alturas no lograras nada Hina._

_-¡No sé porque recurrí a ti! _

_En aquel entonces ella le pidió ayuda para ir por su hermana, pero este se negó y por si fuera poco tampoco la dejo_

_-Lo siento Hina- La golpeo a traición por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente.- No puedo dejar que te pase nada…_

"Él no me dejo ir por mi hermana…"

Nuevamente sentía otro corte en su mejilla, no podía pelear sola en la oscuridad. De pronto sentido un golpe en su rostro… su lamio se rompió, sintió la sangre en su boca…

_- ¡Eres una vergüenza para el clan! ¡Mala hija! ¡Maldita la hora en que te concebí!- Esas palabras la hirieron tanto- ¡YA NO ERES MAS UNA HYUGA! ¡ESTAS EXPULSADA DEL CLAN! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE POR AQUÍ NUNCA MAS, DESAPARECE BASTARDA!_

"Ese día lo perdí todo, Itachi rescato a Hanabi pero no fue la misma, al igual que yo…"

Sintio que logro noquear a uno de ellos , pero aun le costaba poder pelear con tanto a la vez, le dolia el corte en el brazo, sin contar los innumerables golpes que recibia.

-Luce cansada…

Logro ver a quien hablo, intento golpearlo pero cuando lo alcanzo, otro la había pateado en el estomago, cayo al suelo lodoso por la lluvia que no cesaba, el piso sintió las patadas, cada doloroso golpe, uno tras otro.

"Incluso ahora soy inútil", pensó… perdería pronto el conocimiento, las patadas en su estómago, muslos e incluso en su cara, ya no podía sentirlas. Pronto perdería el conocimiento.

-Pensé que daría más lucha señorita… ustedes mataron a muchos de los nuestros. Nos cobraremos el favor.

_-Lo que hoy ignoras, lo extrañaras mañana_

_Ese impostor, tan diferente al tipo que odiaba. Pero eso hacía que a él lo odiaba mucho más que al otro._

-Encárguense de ella – Escucho del líder – No me gusta acabar con chicas.

Sintió como la recogieron, estaba cansada, golpeada, herida, humillada, sucia, patética. ¿Triste? , no es seria mucho peor, ella lo sabía. Cerró los ojos, pronto perdería el conocimiento, moriría. Tan solo imagino su rostro una vez más, tenía razón era patética y no servía para ninja. Todo acabo.

-¡Muere perra de Konoha!

.

* * *

><p>No sabía si había muerto o no, aun se sentía adolorida. Pero se sentía bien… simplemente sentía paz, dudaba realmente si había muerto. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, ya no sentía lluvia, incluso sentía una increíble calidez, aunque quisiera pensar que era un sueño, su dolor la regresaba a la realidad. Sentía a alguien más con ella, su cabeza estaba recostada en un pecho cálido y reconfortarle.<p>

-Hmph

-mmmm… - Abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo vio la parte interior de un tronco, ya había amanecido. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, noto que la herida de su hombro estaba vendada. Tampoco sentía la de su mejilla.

Logro notar que tampoco tenía su ropa puesta, temía lo peor. Pero se tranquilizó al notar que llevaba puesta un polo azul, un polo que le era muy familiar. No fue violada o al menos eso creía. Además que clase de violador se quedaría con ella hasta ese punto de amanecer juntos. Movió su cabeza, necesitaba saber sobre quien descansaba.

-Descansa…

-¿Tu? – Sintió un gran alivio, luego sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente. Por primera vez se alegró de ver esa mirada oscura, completamente antónima a la suya pero tenía un brillo, que la reconfortaba- Sasuke…

.

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo también, se preguntaba qué había pasado. Sentía que se movía, alguien la llevaba cargada en sus brazos… ¿Quién era?<p>

Abrió los ojos, deseaba saber quién la llevaba, al verlo recordó la primera vez que despertó. Ella fue salvada por él.

-Hmph

Ese estúpido sonido que la volvía loca, pero no podía molestarse ahora, no tenía fuerzas… quiso evitar el sonrojo pero no pudo al notar que llevaba ropa del Uchiha, recordaba muy bien que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y lodo.

Él al verla, no puedo evitar comparar ese sonrojo con el que ya conocía, solo sonrió como si hubiera triunfado mientras la regresaba a Konoha.

-Ni creas que te agradeceré…- Susurro ella escondiendo su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de su salvador.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Fue complicado escribirlo xd realmente complicado, sobretodo estando contra la violencia contra las mujeres, pero creo que quedo. Mil disculpas por lo emmm "fuerte" del capítulo. Si bien comienza el Sasuhina , no crean que ya empezó el amor y eso, eso tomara más tiempo pero ya se van acercando más y más. ¡Gracias por los review! Me emocione mucho con la gran cantidad xDDD por es creo que también escribí rápido lml espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen alguno :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>Apenas llegaron al hospital, comenzó a correr desesperada dejando a todos atrás. Se encontraba demasiado preocupada, esa noticia la había desencajado completamente, era imposible que hirieran de esa forma a su hermana, ella era muy fuerte la Hyuga más fuerte, aunque ya no la consideraran una.<p>

Había dejado a su padre atrás, que no tenía, ni el más mínimo interés en saber estado de su ex hija. Solo se detuvo un instante en la recepción para saber la habitación, subió unos cuantos pisos y busco la habitación. Entro sin ni siquiera tocar, tenía miedo a verla herida, verla con algún aparato extraño y esas cosas.

Vio a su hermana mayor sentada en la cama, con algunas vendas pero se le veía bastante bien, se sintió tan aliviada de ver bien.

-Hermana

-¿Hanabi? – La mayor sonrió al ver a su hermanita- Ya se enteraron…- Bajo la mirada, era frustrante haber recibido una paliza pero que su familia lo supiera era humillante- Me encuentro bien

-¿Qué paso? Tu eres muy fuerte…. ¡Que te hicieron! Eran demasiados

-Fueron 5, era de noche. Yo fui algo descuidada, no te preocupes- Sobo la cabeza de la menor, mientras esta ultima la abrazaba – Tu hermana esta de lo mejor.

-Hmph

-¿Eh?- La menor no había notado la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

-Te podrías largar de una vez…

-Mmmm, no.- Respondió tan neutral como casi siempre. La menor lo vio algo asombrada – Me quedare hasta que llegue Tsunade.

-¡Puedes esperar a fuera!- Reclamo la vendada.

-Eres irritante.

-¡Tu un pervertido!

- Tu una loca…- El Uchiha parecía disfrutarlo, mientras Hanabi solo escuchaba.

-¡Depravado!- Aun no superaba la idea, que Sasuke la había visto desnuda y se había tomado la molestia de lavar su cuerpo y cambiar sus ropas. -¡Como te atreves a ver mi hermoso cuerpo, pervertido, asqueroso!

-He visto mejores.

-¡Mujeriego!

-Hermana…- Hablo la menor- ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

-¡No me llevo bien con él! – Respondió algo exaltada- ¡Lo detesto!

-Malagradecida…- Se burló aún más el Uchiha, disfrutaba realmente esa escena.

-Nadie te pidió que me ayudes.

La pequeña Hyuga noto cierto cambio en la actitud de su hermana, le era muy graciosa esa situación. Se sentí aliviada que su hermana estuviera a salvo. Por otro lado la mayor quería golpear a ese burlón, aunque no pareciera sabía que estaba molestándola.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermana, joven Uchiha – Hanabi se inclinó ante Sasuke.- Gracias por cuidar de ella.

-Hmph

-No le agradezcas a ese pervertido…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta , Hinata dijo que pasaran e inmediatamente entraron a la habitación Tsunade acompañada de Hiashi, el padre de las Hyugas y líder del clan y nada más y nada menos que Fugaku, para sorpresa de Sasuke, no lo veía desde que dejo la casa de yo de ese mundo . Hanabi había olvidado que dejo a su padre en la entrada solo, había sido descortés con él. Por otro lado Hinata pensaba que no podía ser peor.

-Veo que estas bastante bien Hinata. Me alegra bastante que no haya sido nada serio – Hablo la Hokage – Según el informe de Sasuke te emboscaron, pero lograste vencerlos al final. Has mejorado mucho tus habilidades.

-¿Que? – Le llamo bastante la tención el informe, ¿Para qué le daría el crédito a ella? Si de todas formas, apenas regresada Konan. Seria destituía- Sasuke, tu

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- Corto.

-Hijo, vino aquí con Hiashi para formalizar el acuerdo de alianza entre ambos clanes.- Informo Fugaku.

-Hmph… sigues con eso…- Suspiro, tratando de meditar que era lo más absurdo que su "padre" lo obligara a casarse o que sea con una enana 5 años menos que él.- No lo are.

-Esa no es tu decisión Sasuke.- Hablo Hiashi –Te casaras con mi hija menor.

-¡No!- Reclamo Hinata- Padre, como vas a dejar a Hanabi casarse con él.

-¡Tú no eres más mi hija, Hinata!

-Solo me casare con Hinata.

-¡Eh!

.

* * *

><p>-¿Tenías que decir eso? – Pregunto fastidiada, pero todo había salido mejor de lo pensó.<p>

-Funciono bien.

-Hanabi, no merecía eso...

_-¡Ella no es mi hija! Fugaku, tus ambos hijos han despreciado a mis hijas. Se acabó este acuerdo._

_-¡Sasuke! Hiashi, no tomes una decisión apresurada…_

-No merecía que la desprecies – No quería ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando su hermana, al igual que lo paso ella – Si le pasa algo a ella, tú me las pagaras.

-Hmph

-¡Deja de hacer ese sonido!- Reclamo, hace apenas unos momentos se habían quedado solos de nuevo en la habitación de su habitación. Su padre estaba furioso, el padre del chico que la acompañaba también -¡Porque sigues aquí!

-Cuando te rescate anoche, me dijiste que me quedara.

-¿Qué?- Nuevamente reaparecía ese sonrojo, que le recordaba a la otra Hinata. Pero este se le hacía más divertido, ver como una chica ruda se sonrojada y se avergonzaba aún más en ocultarlo era algo que no veía muy seguido- ¿D-e que estás hablando? - ¿Tartamudeo?, era demasiado para Sasuke.

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes- Activo su Sharingan, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar- Recuérdalo.- Valía la pena si veía más como se auto humillaba, al menos tenía algún rasgo en común con la que alguna vez fue su Hyuga.

_Ella comenzó a ver todo lo que pasaba desde que Sasuke entro a la aldea con ella en sus brazos, su estado era deplorable. Sentía pena por sí misma, noto como el la llevo hasta el hospital, la dejo con Tsunade. Ella aún estaba inconsciente…_

_-No me dejes…_

-¡Suficiente!

-Haha- Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada, regreso su mirada a la furiosa ex Hyuga – Fue divertido Hinata, repitámoslo alguna otra vez…

Si bien estaba acostumbrada a la sonrisa coqueta de Sasuke, ese impostor tenía una que causa ciertos escalofríos. Era completamente distinto, aun burlándose y sonriendo no dejaba de verse serio e incluso siniestro.

-Aun no me trago el cuento de tu cambio, impostor…

-Hmph

Si, sería muy interesante ver como seria esta Hinata Hyuga, por alguna razón que ahora desconocía se le hacía interesante en vez de molesta o irritante.

_-Sasuke, yo…_

_-Te veré a las 10._

_-Si..._

-Solo Sasuke.

Salió de la habitación, son cierta satisfacción. En unos días llegaría Konan y Troya ardería para la ex Hyuga, pero sería interesantever como lo afrontaría. Aún más seria la cara de su supuesto clan, cuando él rechazara ser parte de los Akatsuki de ese mundo. ¿Podría considerar ese mundo una nueva oportunidad?

Ya no era un traidor… un peligro para la aldea… ya no era señalado, ya no lo miraban más con temor. Incluso su familia aún estaba viva… ¿Podría estar bien vivir esa vida ahora?

_-S-sasuke, esto-o esta mu-uy mal… Naruto no me-erece-e esto…_

Tampoco estaba ella.

_-Embarace a Hinata, no sé qué hacer de veras… _

Ese nunca paso ahí…

_-No-o se-e que hacer Sasuke , tengo miedo…_

Tal vez no estaría tan mal después de todo. Tal vez solo quedarse un tiempo.

-Oe idiota. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Hablando de idiotas… uno al que no quería ver se apareció.

-¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo, Menma?- Pregunto- ¿Tuviste un sueño placentero?

-Tsk, no seas tan engreído – Hablo el rubio- Me costó mucho darme cuenta. Pero tienes el mismo olor que ese tipo.

-¿Perdón?

-Hace tiempo fui controlado por alguien, hasta que yo mismo llegue a salvarme.

Mierda fue todo lo que pensó Sasuke, antes de volver a usar su Tsukiyomi en el rubio. Luego se encargaría de él. No dejaría que nada arruinara la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Por otro lado Hinata, ya sola en su habitación meditaba.

_-No te dejare…_

-Ese idiota… como se atreve hacerme eso…

_-¡Estás loco!- reclame_

_-¡Incluso después de ser exiliada sigues perjudicándonos!_

_-Hiashi Hyuga, ella podría acabarte y tomar el liderazgo si lo desea. _

_-¡Fugaku, tu hijo es un!_

_-Padre, por favor- Hanabi estaba asustada_

_-¡SUFICIENTE!- Grito la Hokage- Si esta es la situación, no permitiré que fuercen un matrimonio así. Sasuke al igual que Hinata son libres de hacer lo que deseen con su vida._

_-¡pero Hokage!_

-Si yo venciera a padre…

.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer aun que Sasuke esté muerto… mi querido Sasuke…<p>

Las lágrimas en silencio caían por sus blancas mejillas, mientras sobaba su vientre. Habían pasado todo tan rápido, aun no podía asimilarlo.

-¿Al fin encontraste la paz que no te di? , si tan solo pudiera disculparme… Sasuke ¡perdóname!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Lamento la demora, entre a clases xD y hare el intento de actualizar al menos un fic por semana, esta le toco a este. No se cuando le vuelva a tocar. Por cierto, si no se noto. Y creo que no aclaro, que la ultima parte. NO ES HINATA RTN xd En fin ¡ no se olviden de consentir con un review e.e siempre es bueno. ¡Saudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke Uchiha, fue hallado muerto a las afueras de la aldea…<p>

Las palabras de la hokage habían silenciado toda su oficina… las lágrimas de la pelirosa comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. La expresión de sorpresa de Kakashi no tenía precio alguno, Naruto inconscientemente comenzaba a lagrimear, mientras que ella trataba de contener ese grito de dolor que surgía desde el fondo de todo su ser…

-¡Como paso es abuela…! ¡Deja de estar bromeando! Sasuke es muy fuerte de veras… es solo una broma, ¿Cierto?- Una sonrisa desencajada en el rubio, causaba demasiada sorpresa en los presentes, nunca habían visto a Naruto tan sorprendido - ¡Es imposible que alguien venza a Sasuke!

-Sasuke…maestra, está usted segura de lo que dice….

Y así fue como todo comenzó…

.

* * *

><p>Camina sola por la aldea, acaba pasar algo impresionante, la comidilla de la aldea durante semanas. Durante el entierro nadie dijo una sola palabra, las lágrimas se hacían presentes en todos los que los despedían. Incluso aquellos que lo despreciaron estaba ahí presentes…<p>

-Nuestro hijo… debe tener su nombre, de veras.

Ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo, con el padre de su hijo, sin embargo…

Esa noche fue la más silenciosa en toda Konoha, Naruto y Kakashi, acompañaban a Sakura a pedido de ella misma, Hinata quien había comenzad a vivir con Naruto paso sola esa noche, pensando… triste hasta el punto de querer reunirse con él, solo para disculparse por todo lo que le hizo.

_-¿Eh? ¿Que yo me haga amiga de Sasuke?- Pregunto- P-ero…_

_-¡Por favor Hina! De veras , veo al bastardo muy solitario, ¿Si? De veras – Junto sus manos , insistiéndole._

_-Está bien…- ¿Cómo se haría amiga de Sasuke Uchiha? Ese tipo le daba miedo, pero era el mejor amigo de su novio, y ayudo en la lucha contra Madara Uchiha. Sabía que peleo con Naruto al final de la guerra, pero finalmente su lado "bueno" venció._

-Sasuke… si pudieras escucharme- Siguio lamentándose – No fue mi intención, yo no pensé que esto pasaría.

_-¿Qué quieres Hyuga?_

_-E-stab-bas muy solo y b-ueno…- Jugaba con sus dedos cual niña avergonzanda , que no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos – Etto…_

_-Hmph_

-Naruto tuvo la culpa de todo…

_Caminaban juntos por Konoha, había logrado conversar con él, en más de una ocasión. Aunque aún le temía, era una buena compañía. Naruto estaba por irse de misión con Sakura y el Uchiha se quedaría, debía aprovechar hacerse completamente su amiga. Así Naruto la felicitaría._

_-Sasuke, hoy ven a cenar._

_-Hmph_

_Ella sabía que ese sonido era un sí._

Salió al balcón de su hogar a tomar aire y tratar de calmarse. Inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y exhalar, así continuo, las lágrimas habían parado.

-Na-rut-o, porque me hi-ciste est-o…

_-Sasuke, no quieres beber un poco- Había recordado que su padre una vez, le había dicho a su primo: "cuando dos personas bebían juntos se volvían hermanos"_

_-Hmph._

¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque simplemente no lo olvidaba? Ella sabía que fue cruel con él, pero se equivocó y al final ella también perdió.

_-S-asuke er-es muy g-uapo… me gusta_

Ella jugo con él, aunque no fuera a propósito. Ella lo había enamorado…

_-¿Te arrepientes?- Le pregunto_

-No…

_-Tsunade me dejo una misión, me dijo que escogiera compañero._

-Yo voy contigo…

_-¡Que genial Hina, de veras! Me alegra que sean buenos amigos de veras._

Esa noche se sentía tan atormentada, sus recuerdos con él, en qué momento se enamoró de él también… ¿Por qué le hizo eso a su novio?

_-¡Que ardan!_

_-¡Para, Sasuke! No es necesario matarlos…_

Él era aterrador, agresivo, un asesino. Tan opuesto al rubio de una sonria siempre brillante, el que nunca se rendia, el héroe de la aldea.

_-¡Me das demasiado miedo!_

Entonces todo cambio… sus recuerdos buenos se tornaron amargos luego de esa misión. Ya no era lo mismo, se alejaron… nuevamente respiro tranquila. Pero esta noche se odiaba a si misma por abandonarlo así… porque era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que se había equivocada, quería correr a él y decirle lo que tanto sentía. Que lo amaba tanto como amaba a su novio.

_-Ese idiota de Naruto debía protegerse….- La pelirosa le entrego el sobre luego de revisarlo- Felicidades…_

-Soy una tonta….

.

* * *

><p>El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, para Sasuke que por un instante había olvidado el mundo del que venía. Una semana después el Uchiha, declarara que solo se casaría con la Hyuga mayor y técnicamente lo habían dejado de joder, como él se refería a esa estúpida situación de una boda arreglada.<p>

Konan regreso junto a Sakura y la princesa, obviamente la akatsuki no cayo lo sucedido, luego del informe de Konan y las grandes amenazas de ella, sobre abandonar Konoha y que Akatsuki trabajara para otra aldea. La hokage tuvo acceder. Hinata fue destituida de su título de ninja de la Konoha.

"_Eres una buena para nada… no paras de decepcionarme Hinata"_

Aquellos días volvió a visitar el bar… pero esta vez Menma no estaba más, se sentía vigilada pero solo regresaba a casa sola… Sí, todo iba peor para ella. Pero por alguna razón, sus lágrimas se habían secado más. Solo quería que todo pasara. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con ella?

-Cuando dejaras de seguirme ¿eh?- Pregunto a la nada, sin obtener respuesta alguna, caminaba hacia su apartamento – no me acostare con nadie… tampoco me suicidare…

Seguía sin respuesta. Tambaleándose un poco por su estado, pero aun lo suficiente consiente para no

-No puedo creer que le hagas caso a una niña… ¡Responde!

Tal vez era solo el alcohol, bueno eso ella creía. ¿Acaso estaba tan sola que imaginaba cosas? Pues no… entre las sombras la veía.

-Hmph – Efectivamente esas fueron sus palabras- _"Señor Uchiha, por favor cuide de mi hermana"_

Si, ella era completamente diferente a la que recordaba. Era un conjunto de defectos que odiaba y muy opuestos a los de la que el sueño le quitaba, pero tenía algo que hacía sentir algo extraño por ella. Tal vez sea eso que llama pena…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Disculpen lo corto pero necesitaba poner que paso con Sasuki Rtn y además aclarar que él dijo no tengo ni idea de quien será xDDD dependerá de cómo avance la historia. Originalmente no pensaba tocar nuevamente el mundo real pero se dio xd Tampoco planeaba que el bebe sea de Sasuke pero con tantas dudas xd hasta me pareció interesante pero no estoy seguro si será de Sasuki o Naduto pero les aseguro que será ¡REVOLUCION! Ok no , Realmente este cap no estaba planeado, salio de impromiso por los reviw. La otra semana (con fe) retomamos la historia.

Sasuke necesita un psiquiatra u.u Espero les agrade el capitulo "Resuelve dudas" y me dejen algún review e.e . Entre otras noticias ¿Alguien seguía Tokyo Ghoul? Odie tanto el final que hare un fanfic :v si les agrado el manga dense un salto por ahí xD. Nos vemos ¡


	13. Chapter 13

**Polos opuestos.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina - ¿NaruHina?

**Géneros: **Romance – Drama- ¿humor?

**Categoría: T**

**Universo: **Road to Ninja

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

.

* * *

><p>Hace una semana había perdido todo lo que le quedaba, era de esperarse que Konan no se quedaría callada. Pero aunque fuera ridículo tenía una esperanza que ella no diría nada y podría, al menos tener la oportunidad de re indicarse con la Akatsuki. Pero esos eran sueños de niña tonto.<p>

_-Solo la elite de los Hyuga poseen esa habilidad_

¿Qué significaban aquellos sueños? Le pasaría algo de nuevo a su hermana… si era eso, debía protegerla con su vida si era necesario. Incluso de Sasuke Uchiha si era necesario. Aunque la última semana había estado muy cerca de ella.

Recostada sobre su cama meditaba una y otra vez. Se había embragado durante tres días, ya no le quedaba dinero más que para subsistir unos días más. Sentía que había tenido progreso. No se había acostado con Menma ni con ningún otro. Aunque eso también era por el acosador, como ella se referia hacia el Uchiha. Habia estado vigilándola. Había sido muy tierna su hermana, Hanabi al pedirle algo como eso pero… ¡Porque a él!

-Ese impostor…- Susurro, casi suspirando de cansancio - ¿Qué paso con el idiota de siempre?

No negaba que tal vez este Sasuke le cayera mejor que el anterior, pero era escalofriante… asesinaba a sangre fría, era ridículamente fuerte. Incluso más que Menma, que además de poseer una bestia con cola, poseía un sharingan. Además estaba Akatsuki, él había rechazado la propuesta.

En ese momento, alguien toco la puerta de su apartamento, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su cama, cogió una bata para cubrir su desnudes, no iba a salir en ropa interior. Se dirigió hacia puerta, pasando por el comedor y abrió con la cadena colocada en caso fuera alguien indeseable…

-¿Puedo pasar, Hinata?- Pregunto el mayor hijo de Fugaku, estaba vestido de civil. Hinata se sorprendió al verlo, sin dudarlo lo dejo pasar- Gracias

-¿A qué se debe esta visita?- Pregunto, mientras pasaban a la sala.

-Quería disculparme por lo sucedido con Konan, creo que se dejó llevar un poco- Dijo apenado, por la actitud de esposa- Pero eso no era todo… últimamente has sido más cercana a Sasuke que, nosotros su familia.

-No, yo no tengo nada que ver con él.

-Hinata, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sasuke dejo la casa, se alejado completamente de los suyos. Ha tenido problemas de comportamiento. Konan me informo me asesino a sangre fría a los ninjas que lo atacaron. Además de regreso encontraron 5 ninjas renegados que también fueron asesinados brutalmente. Esos últimos fueron los que te atacaron…

Trago grueso al escucharlo, era cierto… él la salvo pero nunca se preguntó que les paso a sus agresores. Aunque ellos merecían eso y mucho más.

-Hable con la Hokage- Sonrió al notar el interés de la joven – Volverás a ser una ninja de la hoja, pero tendrás un trabajo especial…

-¿De qué se trata?- Bien, eso iba mejor de lo que pensaba. Recuperaría su solvencia monetaria rápido.

-Sasuke Uchiha, estará bajo investigación. Necesitamos alguien cerca de su entorno para que lo vigile.- Antes que ella reprochara – Estuve considerando bastante esta decisión. Y tú eres la más apropiada, a pesar de la situación es muy obvio tu desprecio por mi hermano.

-Mmmmm

-Además, Konan me comento que lo acusaste de impostor. Tú también has notado el cambio… Desenmascarémoslo.- Saco un pergamino de túnica, extendiéndolo- Cuando todo haya terminado serás ascendida a mi equipo especial Akatsuki. – Extendió el pergamino mostrándoselo- Aquí está la prueba de la misión. La alianza Uchiha/Hyuga quedara eliminada, e inmediatamente volverás a tu clan.

-¿Crees que mi padre aceptaría algo como eso?- Sonrió, mofándose de la ingenuidad del Uchiha, su padre era terco y testarudo. Jamás recibiría órdenes con respecto al futuro del clan.

-Hanabi Hyuga quedara libre de las decisiones del clan.

Un golpe muy bajo para ella, pero era todo lo que le convenía. Volver a su clan, recuperar su honor y ser ascendida. Y en caso no saliera como lo planeado, igual su hermana ya no estaría sometida a las órdenes de su padre.

-Debes informarme sobre todo lo que sepas de él, cada todo que tan poderosos es. Puede que nos cause problemas, si tenemos que atraparlo. ¿Aceptas?

.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Sasuke fue llamado a la oficina de la hokage, le pareció extraño ser llamado en su día libre. Sakura se había encargado de echarlo rápido para que no llegara tarde. Aun se preguntaba cómo era que Ino le tenía el almuerzo listo desde tan temprano. Hace unos días habían dado de alta a Menma y lo había estado fastidiando.<p>

-Bienvenido Sasuke- Saludo Tsunade, mientras revisaba algunos documentos en su escritorio – Tengo una misión para ti…

-¿De?- Pregunto sin expresión alguna.

- Tutela…- El Uchiha frunció el ceño, fastidiado. La hokage lo noto- Vas a estar cargo de ella.

Hinata se encontraba sentada a un costado de Chizune en la oficina, ambos se miraron por un instante.

-Hmph

-Saldrá de la aldea durante unos días, deberás enseñarme a concentrarse y algunas otras cosas que solo tu podrás enseñarle- Ante el ultimo comentario Tsunade le guiño el ojo- Siendo tú la principal razón de su ira, quien mejor que tú para calmarla.

-Me niego.

Hinata solo lo observaba.

_-Acepto, pero… _

_-¿pero, qué?_

_-No quiero que nadie más sepa sobre esto._

-Sasuke, no es un petición. ¡Es una orden!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Aquí apareciendo de tiempo en tiempo. Debo sacar mi lado Haters…. ¡Odiare esa película! :v bueno me gustaba la idea pero me han mostrado diseño de niños ¡ D: como una próxima generación hijo de Naruto y Hinata entre otros xD y la verdad preferiría que hubiera quedado en un Naruto se fija en Hinata por fin. Detesto el NaruHina x.x pero bueno es algo contra lo que no se puede u.u pero era necesario esos bocetos XD claro que pueden ser fanart y me voy al demonio. Debo decir que me encanta la idea de Kakashi como Hokage *-* dejando de lado la película. En cuanto a los fics, siempre digo que los retomare y aparezco luego de meses. Así que…. No actualizare xD (posiblemente si pero siempre que digo que lo are no lo hago, así que digo que no para sí hacerlo)

PD: se que el cap es corto, pero el próximo será más largo T-T


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas de autor:**

He vuelto y espero no irme de nuevo, pero, con el tema de estudios y formateos de PC perdí todos mis fics. Así, que veamos que nuevos juntos toman las historias.

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo ficción sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Polos opuestos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Y entonces, en el primer día en su nueva misión había fracaso completamente. Sabía que había subestimado al Uchiha, a pesar de saber que no era, al que odiaba y aborrecía. Se encontraba perdida y atormentaba por aquella luna roja en el cielo. Sentía caminar en círculos, entre cadáveres y charcos de sangre.<p>

-Qué clase de mente retorcida tienes, Uchiha. – Se dijo a sí misma, continuaba avanzando entre lo que parecía el distrito Uchiha de Konoha.

La sangre acumulada del suelo, comenzó a moverse. Ella tragó grueso y comenzó avanzar más rápido, la tensión y el temor a que conociera sus miedos no la dejaba pensar con tranquilidad. Una parvada de cuervos de rojos ojos y plumas tan oscuras como la noche eterna que reflejaban los ojos de Sasuke. Vacíos y sin vida pero con una increíble profundidad que la invitaba a caer en el misterio de sus ojos.

-Entonces, estas en una misión para desenmascararme.

-¿Eh?

En un casi milisegundo, nuevamente estaba a escasos metros de la aldea. Recordó que iban saltando entre árboles, antes que el Uchiha la atrapara en esa horrenda ilusión, la cual ni su byakugan pudo liberar. Se maldijo a sí misma, al notar que había revelado su misión secreta, comenzaba a creer que realmente era un fracaso como ninja.

-Hmph.

Frunció el sueño, comenzaba a odiar ese sonido. Él era demasiado arrogante, frio y calculador. Se encontraba en un grave aprieto. Suspiro finalmente, seguro seria asesinada por él. Había llegado a punto de querer llorar de la frustración, cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de volver a su clan, o al menos salvar a su pequeña hermana.

-Hyuga.- Su mirada nieva se enfureció aún más- No, Hinata. No tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí. No hagas más estupideces. –Pidió.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto indignada.

-Lo que viste fue mi _tsukiyomi. _– Comenzó a divagar tratando de recordar cuando había escuchado ese nombre. – De seguro la recuerdas de Itachi.

-¿El _mangekyo_?- Recordó- Tu viste lo de Jiraija…

-Yo matare a Jiraija. – Sus ojos se tornaron sangrientos- A cambio me mantendrás en secreto esto de Itachi.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Él es uno de los legendarios _Sannin_. No tienes oportunidad.

Sus piernas temblaban de pensar que pudo haber encontrado Sasuke en su cabeza. Además, de su misión. ¿Acaso sabía lo que paso con el sabio pervertido? Ya había perdido el horizonte. Hinata entonces, solo así se dio cuenta la gran diferencia entre ambos Sasuke´s que conocía. Nunca en su vida imagino, realmente querer ver al otro. Este Sasuke la aterraba.

Aterrada, recordó aquellos fatídicos momentos entre lenguas mojadas de ranas. Había cometido un grave error al enfrentarse a _Sannin_, sola.

Era demasiado joven y tonta, pero, sino rescataba a Menma no se lo perdonaría. Había llegado a su guarida, gracias a su gran habilidad de rastreo. Si conseguía bloquear los puntos de _chakra_, tal vez tuviera oportunidad.

Lastimosamente la ingenuidad de Hinata, le había salido caro aquella vez. "Modo sabio", ella había logrado bloquear sus puntos de _chakra_, sin embargo, el viejo _Sannin_ entro en modo sabio y con la energía natural la derroto en menos de lo que un sapo come una mosca.

Durante las próximas 2 horas, se vio sometida a las torturas de Jiraija, las cuales no era precisamente torturas mortales, sino nauseabundas. Su piel suave y blanca se ponía como la de una gallina de recordar, cuando las lenguas tibias y humadas de los sapos recorrían rincones de su cuerpo, que ella solo pensaba darle a su amado alguna vez.

Ese día fue humillada y manchada. Justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza, fue salvada. Por él que tiempo después se convertiría en su prometido, el héroe que la rescato de ese horrendo momento era tan distinto al que observaba en las ilusiones de Sasuke.

-He derrotado a una diosa, asesinado un _Sannin_ y un _Hokage_- Dijo sonriendo con esa malicia que lo caracterizaba, pero, la había logrado sacar de ese feo recuerdo. Por ese momento sintió algo dentro de él que le era familiar. Era la cara de terror de Hinata, la que conocía, ambas eran dos gotas de agua. – Jiraija, no será problema.

Tomo nuevamente sus cosas y encaminarse hacia la guarida de Jiraija. Tenía ligeras nociones de donde podría encontrarse, recordando las trampas del otro día. Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

-Uchiha…- Hablo suavemente, incluso tímida- ¿Qué has hecho con Sasuke?

Era la primera vez que se refería a ese mujeriego por su nombre. Había recordado el charco de sangre, cuando se encontró con él. Acaso él lo había asesinado al verlo, pensando que era una trampa. ¿Tal vez apenas salieron de la aldea los atrapados en esa ilusión de espacio tiempo? Entonces, recordó haber escuchado del que fue su héroe, que el _Mangekyo Sharingan_ solo se conseguía matando a alguien muy especial para ti. ¿Si se había matado a si mismo?

-No saques conclusiones. Eres pésima para eso.- Chasqueo la lengua, notando cierta suspicacia de la cual carecía la Hinata que recordaba.

-¡Responde!- Exigió.

-¡_Tsukiyomi_!

Una vez más se vio sumergida en ese horrendo mundo negro y sangriento. Solo le quedaba ser fuerte. Ese Sasuke no podía ser tan malo, ya la había salvado antes, tal vez solo quería regresar a su mundo.

Los próximos minutos se vio sumergida en ese mar de sangre. Vio cosas que no pensé imaginar nunca. Todo el gran clan Uchiha asesinado por una sola persona. No entendí porque veía esas cosas. En medida que avanzaba.

-Eres un monstro. Realmente crees que pensare que Itachi sería capaz de matar a toda su familia…

No tenía ninguna noción del tiempo cuando logro salir del _Tsukiyomi _, observo una tarde brujas. El cielo rojizo rumbo al oscuro, caminó durante unos minutos tratando de seguirle el rastro a Sasuke, luego de unos kilómetros activo su _byakugan._

Noto que se encontraba no tan lejos de a Konoha, y se encamino hacia allá. Pudo notar que no se encontraba aun con el gran sapo, sin embargo, sabía por dónde iba recordando, que ahí se encontrando. Una vez más llego nuevamente esa incógnita. ¿Sasuke asesino al Sasuke que conocía?

"Hina, estas hermosa hoy", recordó la sonrisa de idiota que odiaba. "Lo lamento Hina, no podrás sola contra él", no podía aceptar imaginarse ver al mujeriego muerto. "No me perdonaría dejar que vuelvas a pasar por eso", después de todo no era tan malo.

-No puedes estar muerto, idiota.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que no lo odiaba del todo. Ese día no solo parecía ser el día de hacer tratos con Hinata sin su consentimiento, sino, también el día que la persona que le hizo más daño terminara muerta.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor 2: La venganza de las notas.- <strong> Esto debió subirse el 23 de Diciembre xD soy de lo peor.


End file.
